Five Nights with SLG
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Besoin d'un petit boulot pour arrondir ses fins de mois ? Alors venez chez nous, nous avons grandement besoin d'un gardien de nuit ! Et il suffit juste de surveiller des caméras de sécurité, rien de plus ! Néanmoins il est un détail qu'on ne vous précise pas en signant. Et ça Mathieu va vite s'en rendre compte. Mais il n'est pas seul lui. Jamais.Yaoi - Rating M - CrossOver SLGxFNaF
1. Prologue

**J'ai des moments d'inspiration comme ça où je me dis que soit l'humanité pourrait s'en passer, soit...**

**Bah vu les trucs improbables dont je peux m'enticher, je ne peux que faire des trucs WTFesques du genre ; Deal with it people ! :3**

**Salut tout le monde, ici Miyuki, pour vous servir ! :'D**

**Donc voilà, je me présente à vous avec une...**

**Bah ouais une nouvelle fic. O_O **

**Promis je n'abandonne ni Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, ni Le chant du Panda (Dont l'écriture du chapitre 3 s'avère franchement laborieuse, désolée T_T). Mais Halloween approchant, certaines très bonnes nouvelles côté jeux vidéos, ainsi qu'une récente nouvelle plongée dans les tréfonds d'Internet m'ont amenée à avoir envie d'écrire ceci. Parce que je rêvais de faire une fic sur un fandom encore inexistant en français, et qu'imaginer le mélange de ce fandom avec celui des Youtubers, de SLG...**

**Bah j'ai pas pu résister voilà. Je dis quand même chapeau bas à ma chérie qui a senti ce mélange improbable arriver de loin quand je lui ai parlé de Crossover. XD Sors de ma tête, merci ! **

**Et oui, un petit crossover cette fois, en sept chapitres, et pas des moindres. :'3 Halloween oblige !**

**... Vous aimez les jeux d'horreur ?**

**Vous êtes fans de Pewdiepie, de Kigyar69, Markiplier, Squeezie, de pwnagemcgee (Oui parce que voir onze gars à moitié défoncés jouer, c'est toujours épic XD) et tout ceux que j'oublie ?**

**Vous adorez les point'n'click ?**

**... Vous détestez les animatroniques et autres mascottes flippantes ?**

**Alors vous connaissez forcément ce jeu ! Mais je laisse les autres découvrir. :p **

**Je tiens d'ores et déjà à préciser que cette fic aura un rating M par rapport au gore qu'elle va contenir. Y aura sûrement du yaoi aussi, mais je ne sais pas encore pour quel pairing me décider... Ou même tout simplement à l'ambiance hautement creepy que j'espère lui donner. Et que bien évidemment Mathieu ne m'appartient pas, ni le jeu d'où vient l'univers dans lequel je vais le plonger. **

**Scott Cawthon, puisse ton nom être connu et admiré de tous. *_* **

**Niveau ambiance musicale, je vous aurais bien proposé les musiques du jeu, mais c'est assez difficile de les trouver séparément. :/ Quoi que...**

**-Petit tour de vérification sur Youtube- Nan en fait c'est bon, on peut en trouver une ! Mais bon, ça m'oblige à vous révéler le nom du jeu...**

**Tant pis. :'D**

**Five Nights at Freddy's Soundtrack - Darkness. Je ne pourrais que la conseiller tout au long de la fic de toute façon. x)**

**Sur-ce je vous laisse en tête à tête avec le prologue. :3**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Five nights with SLG<strong>

**Prologue**

Faire des vidéos sur Youtube et se faire un nom sur la plate forme en question n'est en aucun cas une façon d'échapper aux fins de mois difficiles. Et ceux qui l'auraient pensé sont bien idiots de le faire, oui…

Les choses peuvent très vite se faire, vous savez. Une dépense imprévue, des soucis de santé, des travaux et Dieu seul savait quoi d'autre encore. L'argent régit ce monde et ne pousse malheureusement pas sur les arbres, ça se serait su sinon…

Car si ça avait été le cas, Mathieu aurait aussitôt demandé au Hippie d'aller lui obtenir les précieuses graines pour s'en faire un plein champ sur le trottoir devant son immeuble, près du combi de l'écologiste. Dans la minute même.

Mais pour le coup, dans la vie réelle qui était malheureusement la leur, il savait pertinemment qu'à part des graines de pavot, il ne pourrait pas lui ramener grand-chose. Bah oui, ils n'avaient pas ça en stock, ses amis les castors volants de Franche-Comté ! Simple question de réalisme et de bon sens.

_Des dépenses… Encore et toujours des dépenses. Décidément, même avec un peu de réputation, on n'est pas à l'abri des soucis financiers… Jamais. _

Mais en même temps ils avaient besoin de renouveler certains éléments de leur matériel de tournage. Une somme bien dépensée, et qui serait bien vite rentabilisée en soit : La cinquième saison serait extraordinaire, le stéphanois y mettait un point d'honneur !

Cela n'empêchait pas, cela dit, qu'un fond vert et une nouvelle caméra, ça coûtait cher. Très cher.

Bien assez pour ne plus pouvoir manger que des pâtes durant un mois…

Et ça ça n'allait pas le faire bien longtemps. Les personnalités étaient déjà en train de se plaindre du manque de diversité de denrées alimentaires dans les placards…

Il s'était donc mis à chercher du travail. Pour subsister, le temps que tout aille mieux.

Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. On n'était pas dans les Sims là, il ne suffisait pas de simplement se poser devant son ordinateur ou d'ouvrir la première page du journal local pour trouver un CDI en temps que scientifique, brancardier ou même éleveur de lamas ! Non, si ça avait été comme ça, bon Dieu ce que ça serait simple ! Il avait passé des jours entiers sur Internet, à parcourir de multiples petites annonces, à en avoir de terribles migraines et les yeux injectés de sang, mais rien. Absolument rien ne lui correspondait. Une foutue malchance quand on y pensait !

- Gamin, si tu veux, je peux essayer de te trouver une place dans un de mes clubs privés… En tant que videur, ou serveur, qui sait…

- On pourrait vendre de l'herbe, Gros, ça rapporte et ça rendra le monde plus cool…

- Et si on allait se proposer pour chanter dans des bars ?

- On dépose un brevet pour une machine à voyager dans le temps ?

- Je peux aller m'inscrire pour un tournoi sur League of Legends sinon, je m'y connais plutôt bien !

- Enfin une occasion de me lancer dans le mannequinat !

Chacune de ses personnalités avait essayé de lui remonter le moral à sa façon, voulant l'aider et le rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils avaient toujours autant besoin de revenus… Et ce n'était pas ce que le Patron pouvait bien ramener qui aidait. Loin de là.

Pour la peine, ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin. Mais Mathieu était touché de voir que ses homologues avaient conscience de la crise qu'ils traversaient. Vraiment touché.

Ils allaient finir par s'en sortir, par joindre les deux bouts, c'était certain !

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un miracle se produisit. Enfin, miracle, c'était relatif, mais en tout cas, quelque chose s'est passé, ça c'était sûr. Et quelques jours seulement après avoir baissé les bras et décidé de s'en remettre à la recherche via les journaux et autres quotidiens de la région parisienne, il découvrit une petite annonce qui attira son attention.

Et qui aurait pu s'en abstenir, pour le coup, aux vues des aventures qui l'attendaient.

«Pizzeria familiale recherche un gardien de nuit pour un service de 00:00 à 06:00.

Suffit d'observer les caméras de surveillance afin d'assurer la sécurité et la conservation en état du mobilier ainsi que des personnages animatroniques. »

- Les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Les personnalités de Mathieu étaient arrivées en courant dans la cuisine à la nouvelle, hormis le Patron qui, lui, ne prenait jamais la peine de courir pour les autres. Le Prof avait émis un doute quand à la rémunération, un peu faible, mais le schizophrène l'avait coupé d'un simple « On fait avec ce qu'on a », en même temps c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et puis il ne fallait pas ouate mille diplômes pour apprendre à surveiller un lieu de nuit !

C'était de l'argent un peu facile, certes, mais c'était toujours ça.

«95 euros/semaine.»

Mathieu alla chercher le téléphone pour appeler la pizzeria, espérant que l'annonce était toujours valable, pendant que Maître Panda poussait la chansonnette avec le Hippie et que la Fille, accompagnée du Prof, retournaient à leurs occupations habituelles, avec le sourire aux lèvres néanmoins. Le Geek, lui, regardait les autres, inquiet. Aucun ne semblait réellement anxieux à l'idée que leur créateur aille travailler de nuit dans un restaurant, et à vrai dire, avec le McDo à l'époque, c'était pas comme si ils ne connaissaient pas les joies du travail de nuit, quoi qu'encore, un service nocturne et un véritable travail sur la nuit entière, c'était loin d'être la même chose. Mais ça va c'était pas la mort !

Et puis ce n'était que pour une semaine, non ?

Au minimum ?

«Aucunement responsable en cas de blessure/démembrement. »

Dans son dos, il entendit Mathieu, en pleine discussion avec ce qui devait être le responsable de la Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Un violent frisson le traversa.

Il ne le sentait pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Et ce sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

- T'en fais pas gamin, il sait ce qu'il fait. Et puis c'est que le temps que la situation s'arrange.

Le Patron fumait une cigarette près de lui, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il semblait avoir été le seul, étrangement, a avoir remarqué que le plus jeune était loin d'être aussi enthousiaste que les autres personnalités. D'une main, il tata le pistolet qui reposait dans sa poche, conscient que le gamer le voyait faire.

- Crois-moi, si jamais il devait avoir des ennuis… La Justice serait de notre côté.

_Ta version de la Justice n'est pas la meilleure qui soit, Patron…_

Le garçon à la casquette relut la petite annonce puis détourna les yeux de l'ours sur la photo qui accompagnait l'offre d'emploi. Il le mettait mal à l'aise.

Première nuit de travail : Ce soir, minuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce petit prologue.<strong>

**Alors l'idée, le concept ? Oui, non ? :s J'avoue être un peu stressée, car j'ai peur que le côté Crossover en rebute certaines... Mais je sais pas, j'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration démentiel pour cette histoire, donc j'ose espérer que vous serez tout aussi curieuses que moi de voir le mélange que ça va donner. ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me permettra d'en savoir un peu plus afin de vous offrir la meilleure fic qui soit par la suite ! **

**Et sinon... Rendez-vous très bientôt pour la suite. :p**

**Je vous aime, Miyuki. :3**


	2. Première nuit, premières frayeurs

**Mon Dieu.**

**Je n'y crois pas.**

**Sorti à temps pour Halloween, malgré la fatigue extrême qui m'habite. Miracle.**

**Ahem bref je m'égare~**

**Ici Lavinia, l'auteur qui publie toujours en retard pour vous servir. ;)**

**Mais regardez, je me rattrape là non ? x)**

**En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos encouragements, c'est un véritable coup de fouet quand je les lis, c'est tellement touchant, tellement…**

**Vous me ferez presque pleurer parfois, bon sang !**

**Mais trêve de bavardage, passons au chapitre tant attendu, dont on peut fêter dignement l'arrivée ainsi que la mise en ligne du magnifique trailer de FNaF2 ! *-* Oui, vous avez bien lu. x)**

**Toujours le même rating, ou copyright. Quoi c'est chiant à rappeler, non, ça compte ! XD**

**Et allez, vite fait, petite musique d'ambiance : **

**Gods and Monsters – Lana Del Rey**

**Brainwash – Simon Curtis**

**Beat Drop – Simon Curtis**

**Sur-ce… Bonne lecture à vous tous ! ^w^ **

* * *

><p><strong>1. Première nuit, premières frayeurs.<strong>

Minuit.

Mathieu était installé sur une chaise à roulettes qui ne semblait plus de la première fraîcheur, découvrant avec curiosité la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, également dans laquelle il se trouverait pour les six prochaines heures. Et avec une certaine crainte en même temps, il fallait l'avouer.

Il s'était attendu à ce que le restaurant ne soit pas digne d'un cinq étoiles, après tout ça restait un restaurant familial dédié aux pizzas, partant de ce principe il ne fallait pas s'attendre à plus. Néanmoins, le stéphanois ne s'était pas attendu à trouver un endroit aussi… Aussi…

_A peu près aussi glauque que de se retrouver dans une orgie de vieux, gamin !_

Ouais. Si le Patron avait été là, il aurait dit ça, sans la moindre hésitation.

Et oui, l'endroit était glauque. Mais à un point à peine inimaginable. Pourtant de jour, ça avait été, Mathieu s'y était rendu sitôt son appel passé pour venir signer le contrat d'embauche, et avait eu droit à un tour du propriétaire. Et comme prévu, en effet ce n'était pas le grand luxe. Mais ça restait un endroit original et sympathique, bien qu'un peu kitsch sur les bords et dignes des restaurants typiquement américains des années quatre-vingt ou quatre-vingt dix.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'un tel établissement pouvait marcher ici, à Paris, loin de cette culture ?

Mathieu ne parvenait pas à en savoir plus sur les chiffres que faisaient l'enseigne en se contentant d'observer l'intérieur de la cabine de surveillance, sans fouiller, et il ne chercha pas plus loin Ce n'était pas si important que ça, après tout.

Qu'importe que le restaurant affiche salle comble à chaque service ou non, l'endroit le mettait mal à l'aise maintenant.

_Tu commences à devenir complètement parano, arrête ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, et puis zut, il n'a rien à se reprocher, le restaurant ! Tu l'as vu toi-même !_

Une image s'imposa soudainement dans son esprit et il soupira, fatigué de sa méfiance naturelle pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il apprenne à se détendre…

Onze pièces. Douze caméras. En soit rien de bien compliqué ou de loufoque, une salle de réception, une réserve, deux longs couloirs, les cuisines, des toilettes, une salle de stockage, celle où il se trouvait et enfin, ce qui faisait la particularité du lieu : Une scène et une sorte d'alcôve qui, sur sa caméra, portaient les sensuels petits noms d'1A et 1C où, pour la dernière, Pirate Cove.

Curieux nom pour deux endroits tout aussi curieux, dédiés aux spectacles de marionnettes géantes.

Mathieu se retint de rire en pensant à ce qui aurait pu être la réponse du Prof quand à sa précédente pensée. « Ce ne sont pas des marionnettes, inculte, mais des animatroniques ! ».

Bon, il savait ce que c'était, bien sûr. Il les avait vu en passant, après tout.

Trois marionnettes d'environ deux mètres chacune, autrefois dédiées au spectacles et aux anniversaires de moult marmots et bambins, mais désormais contraints de ne plus servir que de décoration, posés sur la scène, immobiles. Un lapin violet au petit nœud papillon rouge, un poussin jaune au bavoir tâché et décoré d'un « Let's Eat » à l'écriture épaisse et arrondie, et un ours, au nœud papillon noir, simple, solennel, ainsi qu'un petit chapeau melon, dans la même teinte.

Bonnie, Chica et Freddy. Les mascottes de la pizzeria.

D'énormes robots géants, pourvus d'une intelligence artificielle extrêmement développée, qui étaient capables de se mouvoir, d'errer à leur convenance là où ils s'en sentaient l'envie, de fredonner des chansons pré-programmées, de tenir un minimum de conversation avec les enfants et même, selon les dires de ceux qui étaient leurs anges gardiens, leurs agents d'entretiens et de réparation, d'éprouver ce qui pouvaient se rapprocher d'un semblant d'émotions. Aussi étrange que cela puisse le paraître.

Mais ça, Mathieu n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, un robot restait un robot.

Et en l'occurrence, ici il s'agissait de robots tout simplement horribles à voir : Des vestiges d'une époque glorieuse autrefois mais désormais révolue, d'une triste évolution au sein du restaurant qui leur aura pris leur liberté et leur libre arbitre, du moins le peu qu'on avait souhaité leur accorder. Le semblant d'humanité qu'ils auraient pu prétendre posséder. Des endosquelettes recouverts d'une carcasse de métal et de matière pelucheuse, à la fourrure aujourd'hui tachetée de gouttelettes sombres séchées par le temps quand elle n'était pas légèrement manquante par endroits. Il les avait vu au loin et avait préféré ne pas s'en approcher lorsqu'on le le lui avait proposé. Aucune envie. Ni même d'intérêt à le faire. Ces choses lui paraissaient d'un morbide sans nom.

C'était peut être des mascottes mais il ne fallait pas y vouer un culte pour autant, quand même !

C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone sonna, le coupant net dans ses réflexions.

- Hé gamin, t'es encore vivant ?

Le Youtuber soupira, reconnaissant son interlocuteur dès les premiers mots. Le Patron. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire encore ?

Mais bizarrement, il était bien content d'entendre sa plus forte personnalité ça le rassurait, même.

- Ouais, je m'ennuie et je regarde trois animatroniques sur mon écran en attendant que l'heure tourne. Tu veux quoi ?

- Oh. J'ai jamais essayé avec un robot tiens…

- Ta gueule, tu veux ?

Il entendit un rire rauque à l'autre bout du fil. Prévisible.

- Rien, je voulais juste savoir si ça allait, le petit arrête pas de s'agiter en disant qu'il a un mauvais pressentiment et qu'il veut que tu rentres. Je peux lui donner un somnifère si jamais il continue ? Il me les brise déjà !

Le petit ?

- Mais pourquoi il ne le sent pas, le Geek ? Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, je vais bien, Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel, imaginant de là son homologue à la casquette en train de faire les cent pas, sa console à la main. Il sourit : Non Patron, mais dis-lui qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je vais aller me prendre une pizza puis retourner m'installer devant mes écrans et pas bouger, je suis seul, c'est bon ! A part attraper une intoxication alimentaire, honnêtement, je vois pas ce qui peut m'arriver !

- Je vais essayer de lui faire comprendre ça, mais je crois que c'est au-delà de ses capacités…

- Dis pas ça de lui, mec.

- Roh ça va, admet-le pour une fois !

- Hn… Même pas en rêve ! Bon allez, je vous tiens au courant si jamais une pizza tente de me faire la peau, bonne nuit !

Et l'homme aux yeux clairs raccrocha, riant de sa dernière remarque, essayant juste d'envisager un scénario pareil sans pour autant lui parvenir tant c'était stupide. C'est inoffensif, un objet !

Décidément, la nuit s'annonçait longue.

* * *

><p>Mathieu s'était décidé à quitter son poste, lampe torche au poing, pour faire un tour des lieux de nuit, cherchant à briser son ennui et comptant bien voir s'il pourrait trouver de quoi manger à la cuisine. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit à la base, mais qui pourrait le le lui reprocher ? Il surveillait les lieux après tout, et faisait donc son travail en soi, non ?<p>

Et dire qu'il aurait pu être tranquillement chez lui, en train de siroter une bière devant son cher ordinateur… Les temps étaient vraiment durs, à croire.

Couloir de gauche et réserve ? Rien à signaler.

La salle principale, de nuit, avait réellement tout du décor parfait pour y tourner un film d'horreur, avec ses longues tables alignées, décorées de nappes blanches et de petits chapeaux en papier, en forme de cônes. Enfin, en soit, ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais le rendu final était à glacer le sang.

Le brun s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, soudain peu rassuré par la grandeur de la pièce et l'ombre qui l'entourait. Non, il n'avait pas peur du noir. Mais l'endroit était impressionnant ainsi.

Impressionnant et terriblement oppressant.

Il jeta un regard vers la scène, mécaniquement, par réflexe.

Les trois robots étaient encore là, fixant la pièce de leurs yeux dépourvus d'âme, souverains oubliés et déchus d'une bâtisse en décrépitude.

Mathieu sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine ils étaient vraiment laids, ce n'était pas que son imagination.

Il préféra passer le plus loin possible d'eux, par réflexe, pour se rassurer. C'était pas comme s'ils allaient lui sauter dessus en soi, mais il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il _fallait_ qu'il les évite, question de bon sens.

_Tu délires mon pote, ils vont rien te faire, ces pauvres machins. Ils vont pas te manger ! _

Oui, mais même. On ne savait jamais.

Le stéphanois ressortit de la pièce principale avec un soulagement non contenu, bien heureux que personne ne l'ait vu montrer un quelconque signe de crainte envers les trois robots. Décidément, garde de nuit, ce n'était pas un métier pour lui, s'il se mettait à soupçonner le moindre objet de la sorte !

Manger. Il devait manger.

Une pizza, ça serait l'idéal.

_N'oublie pas ce pour quoi tu es là quand même ! _

Ah oui, le travail...

Salle de réception et Pirate Cove ? Rien à signaler non plus.

Rien à signaler, peut être, mais franchement, il n'en menait pas large, le dirigeant de l'étrange clan Sommet.

Mathieu était heureux de sa petite expédition dans la cuisine du restaurant. Grande et chromée, tout en inox, elle était pratique et soigneusement rangée, ce qui lui avait permis de mettre très vite la main sur l'un des frigos dans laquelle ils stockaient des pizzas, préparées à l'avance, qu'ils entreposaient là en attendant de pouvoir les servir au plus tôt.

Et bien qu'ils l'acclament, grâce à lui, ils en auraient une de moins à faire réchauffer le lendemain matin !

Ah, réchauffer… Toute une mission, dans la pizzeria.

Le brun secoua la tête pour espérer se ressaisir et se débarrasser de ce stress qui ne voulait pas le lâcher depuis sa prise de service. C'était irrationnel et ridicule d'autant avoir peur de trois animatroniques débranchés ! Absolument stupide !

Il n'allait pas s'empêcher de travailler correctement pour eux. Sûrement pas. Il avait beaucoup trop besoin de cet argent pour tout gâcher.

Et puis, plus important encore, ses personnalités comptaient sur lui. Tous.

C'est ainsi qu'alors qu'il mordait dans la première part de la pizza chèvre-miel sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu qu'il se jura qu'il ne regarderait plus derrière lui pendant qu'il utiliserait le micro-onde situé dans la salle de réception. Ceci fut sa première grande décision du soir même, c'était dire Ça avait assez duré quoi, à vingt-six ans il était temps qu'il apprenne à ne plus craindre ni le noir ni les monstres tapis dans l'ombre !

Ça n'existait que sur Internet, d'horribles légendes parlant de créatures de cauchemar et de dangereux psychopathes se promenant en liberté dans la nature. N'est-ce pas ?

« Tu réfléchis trop, gamin. »

Oh oui, ça c'était sûr qu'il réfléchissait trop, en même temps ici il n'avait que ça à faire.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que la petite LED rouge du téléphone clignotait, à moitié enterrée sous un des nombreux dessins bariolés d'enfants qui s'étaient décrochés du mur. Allons donc, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir encore ?

Sûrement le Patron qui venait réitérer sa menace d'assommer le Geek à coup de tranquillisants pour chevaux s'il ne la mettait pas vite en veilleuse.

Il était déjà en train de composer le numéro de chez lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il aurait été tout sauf logique que le criminel l'appelle ici, autant essayer directement sur son téléphone portable comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée ! Ni lui, ni aucune de ses autres personnalités d'ailleurs.

Mathieu reverrouilla son téléphone sans lâcher l'antiquité cellulaire des yeux. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à ce numéro à plus d'une heure et demi du matin ?

Il eut soudain l'impression que sa main pesait plus d'une tonne, alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton du répondeur.

« Allo ? Alloooooo ! Hnn, je… Je voulais juste enregistrer un message pour toi, pour t'aider à t'adapter aux conditions de travail ici, durant ta première nuit chez Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Hmm… Actuellement, j'ai été à la même place que toi. Je… Je suis juste en train de finir ma dernière semaine en tant que gardien dans ce restaurant donc… Je me permets de te tutoyer, j'espère que tu m'en tiendras pas rigueur. D'accord, je sais que ça peut paraître un peu accablant, ou même inquiétant mais je suis là pour te dire que… Et bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu vas t'en sortir ! »

Quoi ? L'ancien garde de nuit qui l'appelait pour lui souhaiter en personne bonne chance ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Le jeune homme fixait le téléphone avec de grands yeux ronds. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire. Depuis quand quelqu'un à qui on prenait la place prenait la peine de nous contacter pour nous dire ça ?

_A moins d'être naïf à en crever, complètement masochiste ou converti à la philanthropie, jamais. _

De plus, une autre phrase avait alerté Mathieu. « Je suis juste en train de finir ma dernière semaine ». « En train de finir ».

Comment pouvait-il être en train de finir alors qu'il se tenait là, à cette place, armé de sa lampe torche et de sa pizza entamée ?

« Bon, bref, et si on se concentrait simplement sur comment t'aider à passer cette première semaine, ok ? Déjà, il y a un discours d'introduction que je suis censé te lire au nom de la compagnie Enfin si j'ai compris, ce genre de choses légales, tu sais… «Bienvenue chez Freddy Fazbear's Pizza : Un endroit magique pour les petits et ceux qui ont gardé une âme d'enfants, là où la fantaisie et l'amusement prend vie. Fazbear Entertainment n'est pas responsable des possibles dommages, des affaires des consommateurs ni des clients eux-même. En cas de découverte d'une dégradation ou du décès d'un objet tiers ou d'une personne, un rapport de disparition sera rempli dans les quatre-vingt dix jours où dès lors que l'enseigne et ses locaux auront été soigneusement nettoyés, désinfectés, et les tapis remplacés. Bla bla bla… ». J'admets que ça pourrait être inquiétant, vraiment, mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire, je te le garantis ! »

… Désinfecter les locaux ? Remplacer les tapis ?

C'était vraiment écrit par la compagnie, une lettre pareille ?

« Euh, il y avait autre chose que je devais t'expliquer... Comment dire… Les animatroniques ont tendance à avoir un fonctionnement un peu bancal, la nuit, mais est-ce que je devrai leur en vouloir pour ça ? Non ! Si j'étais contraint de fredonner les mêmes chansons abrutissantes depuis plus de vingt ans sans jamais avoir le droit à ne serait-ce qu'un bain, bien sûr que je serais un peu irritable à mon tour, une fois la nuit tombée ! Mais bon, souviens-toi : Ces personnages occupent une place spéciale dans le cœur des enfants. On doit leur montrer un peu de respect, de ce fait… Ça marche ? … Bon. Que je te prévienne : Les personnages ont tendance à avoir une passion pour les promenades. »

Quelque chose en Mathieu se réveilla d'un coup. Une inquiétude viscérale.

Bancal ? Promenades ?

D'instinct, il afficha la vision de la caméra 1A.

Tout le monde était encore bien gentiment à sa place. Et loin d'aller courir un marathon dans l'immédiat !

_T'en as trop pris Gros, ça craint là. Tu t'agites parce qu'un mec que tu connais même pas te disent que ces saletés de bien trois cents kilos minimum peuvent MARCHER ! En étant débranchées et batteries vides, putain ! Mais fait marcher tes neurones un peu pour changer ! C'est lui qui en a trop pris, pas toi !_

Les autres auraient été là ils se seraient moqués de lui ouvertement. Sauf le Hippie, trop humble et « peace & love » pour ça, mais ça c'était même pas étonnant venant de lui.

Il expira à fond, ramenant son cœur à un rythme cardiaque normal. Il allait finir par y rester, à se faire des idées avec ces choses et ses peurs infantiles.

Des robots qui marchaient seuls, par l'opération du Saint Esprit… La meilleure du millénaire !

Il hésitait à écouter la suite du message vocal. Cela en valait-il la peine ? Cet homme le faisait paniquer pour des broutilles, tout aussi bien il s'était ennuyé durant trois secondes et lui avait dit tout ça pour espérer troller quelqu'un ce soir…

_Ouais bon, ça a plutôt bien marché… Mais personne ne le saura jamais, ça ! _Se dit le stéphanois et retournant mordre sa part de pizza, pas tranquille. Ses nerfs ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme, si la terre entière se décidait à venir lui rappeler qu'il avait trois spécimens joyeusement moches et avec des têtes légèrement dignes de bons psychopathes dans une pièce située à même pas une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Non, pas longtemps du tout même.

Il relança le message, décidé à en finir avec cet histoire d'appel. Rien à craindre, juste un pauvre homme qui cherche à lui donner quelques frissons…

« Uh, comment expliquer… On leur a laissé une sorte de mode «vagabondage » la nuit… Quelque chose en rapport avec leur servomoteur, qui se seraient verrouillés sur pareil réglage suite à une mise hors tension trop prolongée, il me semble… Ils avaient l'habitude d'errer comme ça durant la journée, de base, mais ça c'était avant la morsure de '87. Ouais… N'empêche, c'est fascinant de constater que le corps humain peut survivre sans lobe frontal, tu ne trouves pas ? »

La morsure de '87.

Mathieu laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Un seul. Nerveux.

C'était quoi ces conneries encore ?

Il ressortit son téléphone portable des profondeurs de sa poche, y jetant un œil. Une barre de connexion.

Il lança le moteur de recherche en méditant ce que le gardien venait de lui dire. A l'évidence il persistait à dire que les animatroniques continuaient de se promener la nuit. Soit. En attendant, il ne les avait pas encore vu danser la macarena sur scène, ni même partir se faire un sandwich en cuisine, autant donc en conclure que le gardien avait du abuser sur la rhubarbe. Mais peut être que cela n'arrivait que plus tard dans la nuit… ?

Non, c'était ridicule de penser ça. Complètement même !

_Oh bien le bonjour petit moteur de recherche, dis-moi je te donne quoi comme mots clés pour que tu me dises ce que je veux entendre ?_

C'est vrai ça, quels mots-clés pour une recherche pareille ?

Un instant, le brun aux yeux bleus imagina son collègue chevelu, ce cher Antoine, installé à sa place. Qu'aurait-il donc fait lui ? Oh, sûrement qu'il aurait sorti une de ses blagues débiles dont lui seul avait le secret et qu'il aurait tapé la conversation au ventilateur sur le bureau, un des confrères de son cher Samuel ! Lui il en aurait rien eu à faire, d'être là.

Et il aurait pas été en train d'effectuer une recherche sur Google pour démentir ou confirmer les dires d'un inconnu, mince !

«Freddy Fazbear's Pizza accident 1987 »

Ouh, là ça y est, il le sentait, on venait de frôler le Paradis des mots-clés les mieux pensés du monde !

Mathieu Sommet se sentit bien con en appuyant sur l'icône de recherche. Il savait que ça ne donnerait rien, ce mec fabulait complètement, c'était pas possible.

…

«Environ 576 000 000 résultats (0,28 secondes)».

_Pardon ?_

Et il se le sentit encore plus face à ce pied de nez, réalisé dans les règles de l'art par Google.

Ça ne pouvait pas être des résultats concernant ce qu'il cherchait, pas moyen !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et ses mains se mirent à trembler, au point qu'il préféra reposer la part de pizza dans son carton. C'était inimaginable…

Non, non, non. Ça ne pouvait juste pas être vrai.

Son portable vibra, synonyme d'un message, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et manquant lui faire lâcher son téléphone.

Il était terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de lire.

Un enfant bordel de merde ! Une gamine d'à peine sept ans !

Ses yeux retournèrent observer ce qu'il se passait en 1A puis il activa la caméra 1C. Pirate Cove.

Personne en vue. Juste d'épais rideaux mauves tirés, et une pancarte en bois pourvue de l'inscription « Out of order ». Hors service.

Pirate Cove, lieu d'un drame des plus horribles qui soient.

La morsure de '87…

Foxy.

A force de lire ce nom partout, Mathieu avait fini par se poser de sérieuses questions. On ne lui avait pas parlé d'un éventuel Foxy, allant jusqu'à prétendre qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que trois robots ici. Mais qu'était Foxy, au juste ? Un autre robot ? Un animatronique, comme les trois peluches géantes en 1A ?

Et si c'était le cas, il ressemblait à quoi ?

Il avait envie de ne pas savoir et pourtant il était terrorisé à l'idée que l'on ait pu oublier de lui en parler. Y avait-il une raison à pareil oubli ?

Foxy… Fox. Un renard, peut être ?

_Non, relax, soit pas idiot, si c'est vraiment arrivé, il a du être mis en pièces depuis ! Ils n'auraient pas gardé un automate défaillant dans les parages, on ne sait jamais…_

Dans tout les cas, on ne lui avait pas parlé de l'accident de '87. Ni de cette histoire de robots qui se promènent. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ça. Était-ce pour ça qu'il était là ? Pour veiller à ce qu'ils ne cassent rien durant leurs crises de somnambulisme ?

Ses mains étaient moites et il avait chaud d'un coup. Trop chaud.

Il s'était fourré dans quoi comme aventure rocambolesque, encore une fois ?

Sa main gauche alla presser le bouton de pause du répondeur, sans même qu'il n'y prête attention. Il en avait déjà trop entendu pour rester serein durant les prochaines heures à venir.

« Maintenant, concernant ta sécurité : Le seul risque que tu cours en tant que gardien de nuit ici, si seulement il y en a un et si c'est ce que tu es, c'est que ces mascottes… Hnn, en gros si jamais ils venaient à te voir après les heures d'ouverture, ils risquent de ne pas te reconnaître en tant que personne. Non. Ils… Ils vont plus te voir comme un endosquelette sans son costume. Et comme c'est contre les règles en vigueur ici, dans la pizzeria, ils essaieront de… Euh… De te faire rentrer de force à l'intérieur d'un des costumes de Freddy Fazbear. Bon après ça aurait pu être pire hein ! Enfin, ça aurait pu, si les costumes eux-même n'étaient pas remplis de câbles, de poutres et de systèmes électroniques propres aux animatroniques, en particulier au niveau du visage. Tu te doutes donc bien qu'avoir sa tête enfermée là-dedans de force doit être un peu désagréable voir… Euh… Mortel. Pour être honnête, je crois qu'à ce stade, les seules parties de toi qui pourraient éventuellement revoir la lumière du jour seraient tes globes oculaires et tes dents, que l'on verrait sortir à travers le masques des costumes… Ouais, en effet, ça ils ne te le disent pas quand tu signes le contrat… Mais bon hein, te laisse pas abattre ! Le premier jour, c'est toujours le plus simple ! Je te recontacterai demain, histoire de savoir si tout va bien. Pense à vérifier tes caméras, et surtout souviens-toi de ne fermer les portes qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. L'énergie électrique, c'est pas la spécialité de la maison et ces deux-là en sont plutôt gourmandes… Bien. Allez, bonne nuit. »

C'était un cauchemar.

Il avait du mal entendre.

Vraiment mal entendre.

Mais pourquoi avait-il donc signé ce contrat ?

Son regard se posa sur le moniteur de surveillance, qu'il fixait maintenant avec une peur sans nom. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça lui tombe dessus ?

Aucun mouvement, que ce soit en 1A ou en 1C.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas pouvoir rester calme avec ce que cet homme venait de lui dire, c'en était trop d'un coup. Devait-il le croire vraiment ? Il n'avait pas eu tort pour l'accident, certes, mais le reste ? Si ça se trouve, il avait eu des hallucinations, rien de plus…

Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, seul, bouffé par un énième accès de stress. Même s'il arrivait à relativiser pour tout en général, et à rire de tout…

Mathieu soupira, puis jeta un œil à l'horloge près de lui avant de se décider à appeler chez lui. Au Diable les commodités, il savait qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un debout. Au minimum le Hippie. Dans tout les cas, il en avait besoin. Tout, pour ne pas être seul.

Les aiguilles indiquaient sur le cadran blanc qu'il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin.

* * *

><p>Juste une question de précision.<p>

Jamais trop de coups de clé à molette, ou de surdosage d'huile, surtout pas même ! Il fallait être précis, rigoureux, concentré.

Parfait, en somme.

Le Prof était toujours penché sur sa dernière invention, malgré l'heure tardive. Il était sur le point d'en terminer les réglages, alors autant tout finir cette nuit. Et puis, il aurait bien le temps de rattraper son sommeil durant la matinée… C'était pas comme s'il avait un épisode sur lequel travailler…

Il s'arrêta un instant, essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front d'un mouvement de l'avant-bras, observant sa création. Oh oui, celle-ci, il en serait fier. Très fier !

- Hey, Quatre Yeux, y a le patron au téléphone pour toi !

Le scientifique sursauta, manquant de s'assommer contre une des parois de sa machine à essorer les feuilles de salade. Il jura. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, le psychopathe ?

- Et bien vois-tu, cher confrère, je suis actuellement occupé, donc-

- Rien à foutre, tu poses tout, Mathieu veut te parler. Allez, bouge tes neurones !

Ton implacable. Aucune discussion possible.

L'homme en blouse soupira puis posa son outil sur le sol, près de lui, avant de se diriger vers le salon où l'attendait le téléphone, le Patron ayant eu un peu trop de flemme pour daigner le le lui apporter à l'évidence. Qu'est-ce que leur créateur pouvait bien vouloir lui demander ? Il était au travail en plus là, non ? Etait-ce autorisé dans son contrat, l'appel à ses proches ?

_Arrête de réfléchir pendant trois secondes et décroche-moi ce téléphone, bordel ! _

- Oui, Mathieu, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Prof, tu t'y connais un peu en animatroniques ?

En animatroniques ?

Bien sûr qu'il s'y connaissait, quelle question ! C'était même une de ses passions, et puis c'était normal qu'il en connaisse un rayon sur le sujet ! Il était la Science Infuse après tout !

- Et bien vois-tu, je voue un attachement certain pour les robots, pourquoi ? Ça se passe bien au fait ?

- Tu as entendu parlé de ceux de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ?

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait là-bas, ils ne doivent donc pas révolutionner le genre mais… Il faudra que j'aille voir ça !

Silence de mal être à l'autre bout du fil. Le Prof fronça les sourcils, intrigué. L'appeler juste pour lui parler de quelques robots abandonnés dans un restaurant ? Comme ça, sans raison ?

Oui, bien sûr, que c'était logique !

- … Hé Mathieu, tout va bien ?

- Oh oui, pourquoi une question comme ça ?

- Tu ne m'appellerais pas sans raison, juste pour savoir si je connais ceux de la pizzeria.

Un ange passa, de nouveau. Puis il finit par entendre son créateur soupirer.

- Le Geek est dans le coin ou le Patron a réussi à le calmer ?

Le Prof jeta un regard autour de lui, avant de hausser les épaules et de répondre que « Non, il devait probablement dormir car il ne le voyait nulle part ». Quel rapport avec le gosse ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète plus que nécessaire, tu sais qu'il a parfois la sale manie de se faire des films pour pas grand-chose…

- Certes, c'est monnaie courante avec lui, l'homme en blouse tournait en rond dans le salon, un peu perdu dans la conversation. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- La pizzeria a un passé… Un peu glauque. Et ça a l'air d'avoir un lien avec les robots.

- Glauque comment ?

- Comme un cas de blessure sévère perpétré sur une gamine par un des animatroniques en 1987.

… Il avait mal entendu non ?

- Arrête d'aller sur Google, tu y perds du QI, Mathieu. Et c'est pas bon pour nous.

- Pourquoi, ça te semble impossible ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est inoffensif, un robot ! Il ne va pas aller arracher le bras de quelqu'un parce qu'il s'ennuie !

- … Et pourtant.

- Tu as lu quoi au juste ?

Et pendant que Mathieu lui racontait les résultats de sa précédente recherche, le Prof était allé s'installer dans le canapé, les sourcils froncés, se demandant quoi penser de ce qu'on lui racontait.

C'était juste improbable. Impossible.

Mais il entendait tellement de mal être et de confusion dans la voix de l'autre homme qu'il finissait presque par en douter lui-même. Il secoua la tête, sans prévenir, pour se remettre les idées en place Non, définitivement, ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

- Le lobe frontal. Bien sûr.

- Tu ne me crois pas, je présume ? Va regarder sur Internet, ils ne parlent que de ça, partout !

- Mathieu, c'est impossible ! Il faut une puissance de plus de 500kg pour provoquer une fracture du crâne, alors pour le briser, je ne prends même pas la peine de t'en parler ! C'est impossible, un animatronique est loin d'avoir une telle force de mâchoire ! Et encore moins un robot dans une pizzeria familiale !

- J'ai vu une photo de celui qui aurait pu faire ça, et franchement tu devrais le voir, je suis sûr qu'il te ferait te poser des questions. Il a des dents en acier énormes. Et ils sont immenses putain !

En panique. Mathieu était clairement pas tranquille, ça pas besoin d'être intelligent pour s'en rendre compte.

Le Prof soupira, jetant un œil à l'affichage numérique sur leur box internet. 2H46. Déjà.

- Mathieu, c'est une question de sécurité et de logique, aucun robot n'a autant de force, pas dans un tel domaine en tout cas, alors arrête de psychoter et finit tranquillement ta nuit, tu ne risques absolument rien… Et puis même, ils sont débranchés, tu voudrais qu'ils te fassent quoi sérieusement ?

- J'en sais rien… Ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance du tout. Et puis l'appel-

- Laisse tomber cette histoire, tu ne risques rien, et si tu ne leur fais pas confiance, fais-le moi au-

- Attends, j'ai cru voir quelque chose sur une caméra.

- Math', tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Oui ! Mais…

L'homme en blouse et au nœud papillon bicolore attendit la suite de sa phrase, longtemps. Jusqu'à s'en demander s'ils étaient toujours en ligne. Regard vers le téléphone, bah oui, pourtant tout fonctionnait !

C'est lorsqu'il allait raccrocher que Mathieu revint lui parler. Et cette fois-ci il n'avait plus du tout la même intonation de voix.

- Je raccroche, je dois aller voir, je crois… Je crois qu'un des robots a bougé.

De l'incompréhension. Et de la peur.

* * *

><p>Il jurait que l'ours ne fixait pas la caméra avant.<p>

Lampe torche allumée et son faisceau braqué devant lui, Mathieu allait en direction de la salle de réception, bien décidé à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait du rêvé, c'était tout. Bien évidemment même, la fatigue avait pas du aider, et puis vue l'heure…

_Et même pourquoi chercher une raison ? Le Prof l'a dit, tu ne risques rien ! _

Il se mit à chercher de la main l'interrupteur de la pièce avant d'abandonner les recherches tout aussi vite, réalisant soudain ce qu'il voulait faire. Encore de la peur, bon sang !

_C'est des peluches, mec… Dis-toi ça. Juste des peluches… Tu as plus de chances de te faire attaquer par une pizza ou une poêle à frire qu'une peluche ! _

Le brun avait beau essayer de se rassurer, de se faire une raison, il n'avait de cesse de resserrer sa prise autour de la lampe, juste au cas où elle aurait décidé de partir se choisir une part de pizza. Ses paumes étaient moites.

Et puis pourquoi dire qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur s'il se déplaçait aussi lentement et discrètement, bordel !

Le Patron se serait allègrement foutu de sa gueule s'il le voyait, ça, il en était sûr.

« Prends un peu tes couilles en main gamin, t'imagines un peu comme tu t'angoisses pour rien ? Même un mioche de trois ans a plus de courage que toi ! »

Oh ben oui, pourquoi lésiner sur le langage, lui il ne s'en serait pas privé ! Pas du tout même !

Penser comme lui. Il devait se mettre à penser comme le Patron s'il voulait arriver à reprendre le contrôle. Être fort, se sentir au dessus de tout. Intouchable.

C'était une de ses personnalités après tout. Si lui était comme ça, pourquoi pas lui ?

Et les peluches, là, qu'elles aillent admirablement se faire frire une côtelette ! Voilà !

_Bon, tu regardes les bestioles, tu te sens con parce que tu as tout inventé, tu retournes à ta petite cabine et c'est tout pour ce soir niveau exploration, faut pas déconner non pl-_

L'ours fixait bien la caméra, contrairement à ses collègues qui braquaient leurs yeux vides de vie sur les nombreuses tables de la salle 1A.

Mathieu eut une envie incontrôlable de rire. Ce qu'il ne put retenir bien longtemps, à s'en tenir les flancs pendant qu'il riait à gorge déployée. Qu'il était ridicule ! Si ça se trouve, il était déjà comme ça depuis le début, le bon vieux Freddy, rien de plus ! Et dire qu'il avait eu peur pour ça…

Stupide.

Ça s'appelait se déplacer pour rien, voilà.

Il fit claquer ses doigts devant le visage de l'ours géant, qui le dépassait de bien trente centimètres. Aucune réaction.

Normal, en somme !

- Et voilà ce pour quoi je suis tétanisé depuis tout à l'heure ? Un ours qui chante, une poule et un lapin qui fait de la gratte ? Plus un renard qui a fini en pièces détachées ? Déjà que vous n'êtes pas beaux à voir, alors l'intérêt à vous porter… Vous me faites perdre mon temps franchement.

Et voilà qu'il parlait tout seul maintenant. Tout allait bien.

Mais dans le fond, parler soulageait le Youtuber. Il avait besoin d'affronter ce qui lui avait fait l'effet d'une main serrant sa gorge pendant une partie de sa nuit, rien de plus normal.

- Ouais, voilà, vous avez tout compris. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Rien dire. Rien !

En disant ça, il était monté sur la scène, frôlant les animatroniques, un brin fanfaron sur les bords. Lui il pouvait parler, chanter, bouger, à sa guise même !

Alors pourquoi se gêner, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient condamnés à ne plus jamais fonctionner ? Hein ?

Finalement il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Tout se passait comme prévu.

Pourtant, alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'idée d'aller récupérer une deuxième pizza dans la cuisine, l'air changea. C'était imperceptible, aux premiers abords… Juste quelques degrés de moins. Pourtant c'était là.

Mais ça, Mathieu ne l'avait pas perçu, perdu dans ses pensées, abandonné à son petit accès de confiance pendant qu'il retournait à la salle de surveillance.

C'est lorsque les voix claquèrent dans les airs, aussi soudainement que de façon imprévisible, qu'il prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas cette fois-ci :

- HEY LES ENFANTS, C'EST L'HEURE DU SPECTA-A-A-A-A-A-ACLE !

- BIENVENUE CHEZ FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA !

Le Youtuber fit volte face d'un bloc, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Son cœur rata un battement. Puis un deuxième, d'horreur.

_Oh. Putain. C'est pas possible…_

Le poulet. Il était plus sur scène.

_Chica. C'est une fille je crois… Mais-_

« Putain mais on s'en branle gamin, en attendant il s'est fait la malle, ton nuggets géant ! »

Un frisson glacial lui remonta le long de l'échine, alors que son cerveau essayait d'assimiler l'information comme il le pouvait.

Les robots. Ils bougeaient !

Pour le coup même Raptor Jésus et les autres Saintes Pelle et Patate ne savaient pas quoi lui dire. Au mieux, qu'il en avait trop pris, et pas qu'un peu !

Il esquissa un premier mouvement de recul, instinctif, pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. On ne lui avait pas parlé de ça.

« On leur a laissé une sorte de mode «vagabondage » la nuit… Quelque chose en rapport avec leur servomoteur, qui se seraient verrouillés sur pareil réglage suite à une mise hors tension trop prolongée, il me semble… »

Faux. Il l'avait prévenu.

- BONNIE ! TU NE PEUX PAS MANGER QUE DES PI-PI-PI-PIZZAS TU SAIS ?

- AH BON ? ET QUE ME CONSEILLES TU CHI-CHI-CHICA ?

- PENSE AUX EN-EN-EN-EN-LÉGUMES- Enfants- VERTS, C'EST BON POUR LA SANTÉ !

Enfants ? Il avait bien entendu là ?

Mon Dieu, mais il se passait quoi ici ?

Un mouvement sur sa gauche fit tourner la tête à Mathieu. Bonnie s'était rapproché de lui, et ses immenses yeux violacés étaient braqués sur lui.

C'était pas bon ça, pas bon du tout !

« T'en as trop pris, gros ! »

Non, pas cette fois malheureusement.

Il trébucha dans un pied de chaise, manquant tomber en arrière et se rattrapa de justesse à la table, sous le regard du robot qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ne pas panique, surtout ne pas paniquer…

« Ils risquent de ne pas te reconnaître en tant que personne. Non. Ils… Ils vont plus te voir comme un endosquelette sans son costume. »

Il aurait voulu se dire que l'ancien gardien délirait en lui ayant dit ça, sur le coup.

Le gallinacé robotisé s'était également rapproché, l'ayant légèrement contourné sur la droite, yeux luisants dans l'obscurité aux pupilles d'un violet pur.

Le robot, en croisant le regard paniqué de Mathieu, ouvrit ses mâchoires, dévoilant ce qui devait ressembler à plus de quatre rangées de dents de métal, rendant le « Let's Eat » inscrit sur le bavoir de l'animatronique encore plus sinistre que ce qu'il aurait pu l'être.

Il devait retourner à la cabine. Maintenant.

« Et comme c'est contre les règles en vigueur ici, dans la pizzeria, ils essaieront de… »

Tout de suite. Courir comme jamais, ne surtout pas regarder en arrière et fermer ces putains de portes. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Et si les robots étaient capables de courir, eux aussi ? Arriverait-il à les devancer ?

« Te faire rentrer de force à l'intérieur d'un des costumes de Freddy Fazbear. »

Il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le brun sentit soudain que quelque chose de froid avait frôlé son bras, le temps d'une seconde. De trop froid, de trop puissant, pour n'être qu'un mur ou un meuble dans lequel il était rentré.

_Cours._

Il s'écarta de Chica, ne lâchant pas de l'œil l'autre robot qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, essayant tout deux de le coincer contre un mur.

Sa main entra en contact avec l'angle du mur, indiquant que le couloir menant au poste de surveillance était dans son dos. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer.

_Cours comme jamais tu l'as fait._

En espérant qu'aucune autre bestiole ne se soit glissée dans son dos.

Regard vers la scène, Freddy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Restait donc plus qu'à prier pour que Foxy ne soit plus dans le restaurant, quelque part.

_Se retourner. Courir. Fermer les portes. _

Un rire sinistre s'éleva de la scène, comme si le dernier animatronique présent là-bas se moquait de ce qui allait lui arriver. Quelle douce ironie, lui qui les insultait quelques minutes auparavant…

Les deux robots se rejoignirent, se faisant brièvement face pour pivoter d'un coup sec dans sa direction, leurs imposantes silhouette remplissant la largeur du couloir. Il étaient vraiment immenses.

_Sans danger, hein Prof… J'ai du mal à te croire, bizarrement._

Mathieu prit une profonde inspiration, se disant que c'était peut être la dernière, puis se retourna d'un bon et fonça dans le couloir, ignorant la douleur cuisante sous ses côtes et son souffle qui n'arrivait pas à suivre face aux bruits de pistons et d'articulations mécaniques qu'il entendit dans son dos, accompagnés d'un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Il devait courir.

Courir, et surtout ne pas s'arrêter. Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeet un petit suspens gratuit, parce que c'est Halloween, un !:D<strong>

**Oui, je suis une garce je sais. XD**

**Bon j'avoue, le chapitre était censé être plus long que ça mais… Déjà je l'estime pas mal long alors bon, on va se tenir à ça. Et puis, la suite devrait arriver bientôt, histoire que vous ne restiez pas trop dans l'attente et l'angoisse. Ben oui, je pense à vous quand même~:p **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, vraiment. :$ J'ai eu plus de mal que prévu à l'écrire, probablement parce que le côté « début » de l'aventure n'était pas ce que je voulais vous partager en priorité. Qui sait. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'espère me montrer plus productive sur le prochain chapitre, et vous fournir ça au plus tôt ! ^^**

… **Si je survis aux week-end qui m'attend bien entendu ! :')**

**Car oui, votre petite Lavi' a des plans pour cette année ! Une petite location entre amis, le nouvel épisode de SLG, et surtout, la chérie auprès de soi. Et ça ça vaut tout l'or du monde.**

**Et oui, je kidnappe Emo.16 voilà, c'est dit, muahahahahaha ! :D Mais bon vous devriez pas trop m'en vouloir elle vous a concocté un magnifique chapitre sur le Panda pour se faire pardonner de disparaître comme ça. ^^ **

**Nous n'avons jamais pu nous voir jusqu'à présent, vous comprenez donc ma fébrilité et mon bonheur croissant ! ****Mon Dieu, je réalise à peine… ****J'ai tellement hâte de la serrer dans mes bras… **

**Mon bébé, plus que quelques heures ! x3 :****'$**

**Et bien entendu, comme nous disparaissons jusqu'à dimanche soir, il me semblait légitime de vous fournir un petit quelque chose à lire, histoire qu'en cas d'apocalypse ou d'attaque de gnocchis géants, ou de cataclysme, vous sachiez que nous serons ensemble, telles deux âmes égarées luttant pour la survie. XD **

**Mais bon, entre nous, point besoin d'en faire des tonnes, entre sa folie, la mienne, ma maladresse extrême et son côté "Yolooo, on y va même si le bonhomme est rouge !", je crois que nous serions plus à même d'amener la ville à sa perte que des gnocchis. Tout est dit je crois. Sans parler de ce que nous avons joyeusement prévu, à savoir une préparation de pancakes (Donc réduire la ville en cendres ? Probable !), une folle partie de FNaF (Ouuuh, là, Lavi', on est pas sûr qu'elle reste en vie bien longtemps~), une soirée dans un château (Peut être hanté, qui sait ? :p),... Ouais, en fait, pas sûr qu'on survive à ce week-end de fou qui s'annonce, et encore plus avec tous ces clowns dehors. Maman ~ T_T  
><strong>

… **Ouais par contre ça veut aussi dire que si y a de la perte, vous en perdez deux pour le prix d'une mais bon, faut vivre dangereusement il paraît alors hein !:D **

**Bref, sur-ce je vous laisse, je vais retourner à ma valise. ^w^**

**Pleins de bisous mes chéries, et à très bientôt pour la suite de Five Nights with SLG. :3**

**Votre dévouée Lavi'.**


	3. C'est toujours mieux à deux

**Muhahahah.**

**Mardi 11 novembre 2014. 1AM. Sortie officielle du jeu de Five Nights at Freddy's 2.**

**Je ne pouvais pas ne pas me sentir inspirée face à un tel événement. Impossible.**

**Et oui, vous avez bien compris. Un mois. Un fucking mois entier à travailler sur ce chapitre ! Mais il est là, enfin ! Qui l'eut cru ! **

**Sur ce… Ici Lavinia, pour vous servir ! :D**

**Oui je vais me faire taper dessus.**

**Je devrai poster la suite du Chant du Panda.**

**Je devrai déjà m'être ramenée avec un nouvel OS Hippie/Patron.**

**Et j'ai du retard sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Pas bien ! T_T Mais du coup vous comprenez pourquoi : Pour pouvoir enfin sortir ce petit bébé que voici ! **

… **Et puis bon, FNaF oblige quoi ! Bref, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Et promis, la suite des ces fics dès que possible ! / **

**Bref, où en étions-nouuuus ? (A) **

**Ah oui. Mes chériiiiiiiies ! :'D **

**Je suis tellement touchée par tout les retours positifs que je reçois pour cette fanfic ! Mille merci, encore et encore, putain, vous êtes au top ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'un crossover avec ce jeu ait un tel impact, ou même puisse plaire à autant de monde… C'est fou ! O_O Et je vois que vous êtes nombreuses à guetter ce que ça va donner avec les personnalités dans la pizzeria, en l'occurrence le Patron, si j'ai bien retenu… Huhu, patience, ça pourrait arriver plus vite que prévu. ;3 **

**N'empêche. Comme quoi Five Nights at Freddy's est bien un jeu qui a marqué son petit monde, même si pour la plupart c'est dans le traumatisme~ o/ J'avais raison ! *^* **

**Scott C., soit fier de ton petit bébé et de son successeur, ils déboîtent ! **

**Je crois que je pourrais jamais me lasser de ce jeu en fait, et d'en regarder des let's play. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Et encore moins du nouvel opus, bordel de Dieu ! *_* Il est juste parfait ! **

**Et après on s'étonne que je veuille faire un cosplay de la Marionnette, pour ceux qui connaissent ? *^* Nope ! XD **

**Bref, la fic. x)**

**Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps hein~ On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ? **

**Ambiance musicale (100% FNaF bien entendu :p) :  
><strong>

**The Puppet (Five Nights at Freddy's 2 song) - GatoPaint**

**Five Nights at Freddy's 2 song - Sayonara Maxwell**

**Mangled - NateWantsToBattle**

**Five Nights at Freddy's Remix - Neves**

**Five Nights at Freddy's 1.5 Remix (Dismantled Version) - Neves**

**FNaF 2 Trailer theme**

**Et au fait… Rappelez-vous, la première nuit, c'est toujours la plus simple. (A)**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p><span>2. C'est toujours mieux à deux.<span>

Lessivé. Épuisé. Vidé de toute énergie, à en dormir à même le tapis du salon. Et surtout, terrifié. Voilà comment le Hippie avait trouvé Mathieu en débarquant dans le salon sur le coup des neuf heures.

Sur le coup il s'était dit qu'il en avait trop pris. Mais c'était pas possible, il n'avait même pas encore allumé son premier joint de la journée, ça ne pouvait donc qu'être vrai, non ?

… Bon après tout le monde dirait de lui que même clean, il en avait tellement pris que son sang lui-même aurait pu avoir les vertus propres aux stupéfiants. Qui sait, ils avaient peut être raison ?

_Gros, te pose pas tant de questions maintenant, il est que neuf heures. Peace, t'auras le temps d'y penser plus tard…_

Mathieu d'abord. Lui demander si ça allait, puis lui conseiller d'aller se coucher. Le reste après.

Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il ne réveille son créateur, qui s'était mis à hurler de peur en s'écartant de lui, finissant en passant de mettre fin au sommeil des rares personnalités qui dormaient encore. Personnalités qui avaient déboulé dans le salon en courant d'ailleurs, inquiets qu'il ne soit arrivé un drame dans l'appartement, sauf le Patron qui lui avait simplement daigné se déplacer pour râler qu'ils devaient la fermer. Mais ça c'était avant de voir la tête du schizophrène.

Et ce que le Hippie avait appelé le reste en question avait valu le déplacement. Vraiment. Pour ceux qui y croyaient du moins.

- Non mais attends, tu vas pas me dire que tu vas nous faire avaler que des peluches ont réussi à te flanquer la trouille quand même ! Gamin, tu me déçois là, je te croyais plus inventif pour le-

- Mais Patron, bordel, mets-la en veilleuse ! T'es pas content, retourne te coucher et tu nous laisses tranquille ! Laisse Mathieu finir son histoire ! L'interrompit brusquement Maître Panda, clairement prêt à lui balancer la tasse qu'il avait à la main en pleine figure, les sourcils froncés et un air menaçant sur le visage. Qui s'adoucit aussitôt qu'il eut reporté son attention sur le Youtuber : Mathieu, tu es sérieux là ? Tu dis pas ça juste pour nous faire une blague ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, c'est vraiment de mauvais goût…

- De mauvais goût ? La Fille avait imité la voix du Panda, amusée. C'est pas de mauvais goût, c'est tout simplement pas permis, des blagues aussi vaseuses !

- Mais Mathieu, il vous dit que c'est vrai…

Tous s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le Geek, qui s'était faufilé dans la cuisine sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive, s'étant tenu silencieux jusqu'à présent. Il avait encore la marque de son oreiller sur la joue et son Pikachu en peluche blotti contre lui, preuves indéniables qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait émergé, mais cela ne rendait pas moins crédible l'inquiétude qu'on lisait dans son regard. Il était inquiet. Clairement.

Comme le trois quart du temps depuis la veille, d'ailleurs. Et dans sa vie en général.

- Alors… S'il prétend que c'est réellement arrivé… Essayez de le croire un peu. Il n'aurait aucun intérêt à nous mentir, si ?

- … Je suis d'accord avec le petit, gros.

- Oh le fumeur de plantes, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Ça te paraît vraiment si improbable que ça, Patron ?

- Mais bien sûr que ça l'est, gamin ! Il nous l'a bien dit, c'est d'énormes tas de ferraille qui pèsent au moins plus que nous deux réunis plus le Hippie et la grognasse, alors bon, déjà ça, plus le fait qu'ils n'ont pas de batterie ni de câble pour leur balancer un coup de jus… Ouais non, j'y crois pas.

- Ah ! Merci de dire que je suis gr-

- La Fille, on s'en fiche ! Oui mais bon, ils ont pas tort non plus… Même si ça paraît improbable, pourquoi Mathieu irait nous dire ça, si ce n'était pas vrai…

- Oh, peluche, c'est bon !

- La ferme. Vous tous.

Une voix qui transpirait la fatigue et l'abattement. Le genre de voix que seule une personne qui savait qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause auprès de ses interlocuteurs pourrait avoir.

Mathieu regardait la bière qu'il tenait dans sa main, essayant de faussement culpabiliser en se disant que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, de boire aussi tôt. Mais bon, à situation exceptionnelle, mesures tout aussi exceptionnelles.

- J'ai un mal de crâne carabiné et j'ai juste envie de vous dire d'aller vous faire voir si vous ne me croyez pas. Je pense que je suis loin d'avoir une tête à dire des conneries là dans l'immédiat. Alors pitié, essayez de faire semblant de me croire. Et Patron, met ta grande gueule de côté pendant trois secondes si c'est pour juste te moquer, merci.

Un ange passa dans l'appartement Sommet. Personne n'osait lui répondre. Pas même le Patron, et ce n'était pas dû à la précédente diatribe de leur créateur.

Il avait l'air de revenir de loin. De vraiment très loin.

De l'Enfer, peut être.

- Les mecs, il se passe des trucs bizarres là-bas…

Le stéphanois finit sa bière d'un trait avant de reposer la bouteille vide sur la table. Les autres ne le lâchaient pas des yeux.

Il soupira. Longuement. Il voulait dormir. Oublier. Arrêter de trembler comme un enfant dans le noir. Et il avait froid, si froid…

Oui. Juste en repensant à ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait des sueurs froides.

- Je vous jure que j'ai rien compris. D'abord cet appel, ensuite l'histoire survenue en 1987, puis ça… Poursuivi. J'ai été poursuivi par ces saloperies, j'en suis sûr ! J'ai pas fumé la moquette, de toute façon, il n'y en a pas là-bas… Ils bougeaient bel et bien. Ils parlaient ! Alors que ça fait des millénaires qu'ils sont débranchés, nom de Dieu ! C'est pas possible ça, hein ? Sans déconner, dites-moi que c'est impossible et que j'ai halluciné quoi !

Il allait fondre en larmes à ce rythme, ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. Trop d'émotions, et aucune réponse pour ça.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule pendant que son propriétaire, l'homme en kigurumi plus précisément, le regardait avec compassion, ne sachant quoi lui dire, ni même quoi croire.

Finalement, ce fut le Prof qui brisa le silence, réajustant maladroitement son nœud papillon bicolore. Et son mal être n'était pas qu'apparent.

- … Mathieu, je te demande pardon.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui sors ça, Quatre Yeux ? Le Patron s'était retenu de tirer une taffe en entendant le scientifique parler, surpris. Il fronça les sourcils : Tu sais quelque chose de plus, toi, ou c'est moi qui fabule ?

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il ne risquait rien, hier soir… Que ce que ce gars disait n'était que des bêtises, après tout je m'y connais en animatroniques… Ils ne sont pas censés pouvoir bouger sans électricité dans leur batterie ! En théorie…

- Mais tu avais déjà entendu parler des robots là-bas ?

- Non. Autant dire qu'ils ne sont pas censés révolutionner le genre, donc, surtout en étant dans une simple pizzeria familiale ! Je ne comprends pas…

- Ta Science Infuse sait pas quoi dire, pour une fois ? Ça change de d'habitude tiens !

- Le jour où tu arrêteras de ne t'intéresser qu'à tes boobs, grognasse, on en reparlera ! Bref, continue Prof.

- Mais j'ai rien à dire de plus ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas ! Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Mathieu ! C'est juste… Enfin, c'est pas normal, si c'est vraiment arrivé !

- On s'en fiche de ça, gros.

Le Hippie était assis en tailleur par terre, ayant finalement décidé d'allumer son joint. Il ne semblait pas plus paniqué que ça, extraordinairement calme même. Le cannabis et ses effets, probablement.

- Si les coléoptères décident qu'il faut manger des nuages, on doit pas les mettre en colère et obéir. Ce serait pas cool de les mettre en rogne, non ?

Il souffla longuement, expulsant l'épaisse fumée blanchâtre de ses poumons, sans prêter attention à la Fille qui faisait mine de balayer la fumée de la main, visiblement importunée. Il rajusta ses fidèles lunettes mauves de sa main libre avant de perdre soudainement ce qu'on lui connaissait comme étant son sourire un peu bête, paraissant soudain terriblement sérieux.

- Non. Sérieusement. Que le Prof sache pas, c'est pas important. Si ça se trouve, ils ont juste envie de se promener et de faire la fête, gros… En revanche, là où y a un lézard, c'est qu'en attendant, Mathieu, il y retourne ce soir.

- Il va aller nulle part oui ! Vous voulez vraiment qu'il y retourne après CA ?!

Le gamer s'était soudainement mis à crier, incapable de demeurer silencieux et à l'écoute plus longtemps, écrasant la peluche dans ses bras. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité là !

- On est là parce qu'on devait _protéger_ Mathieu quand il était tout seul et pas bien, vous vous souvenez ? Et maintenant vous allez le laisser passer une autre nuit là bas ? Vous êtes fous ! Tous !

- Et tu proposes quoi, monsieur je-sais-tout ? Qu'on s'y ramène en troupeau peut être ? On a besoin de ce job !

- Ils ont pas tort. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire… Si Mathieu dit vrai…

- Oui mais y a rien eu, regarde, il est encore en un morceau ! Grandissez un peu, les garçons, on a pas le choix ! Et puis… Tout aussi bien, c'est son imagination qui lui a joué des tours…

- Si on l'a, éventuellement on peut t'envoyer faire le tapin si tu continues à l'ouvrir. Alors la ferme.

Mathieu tapa du poing sur la table. Une seule fois. Violemment. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Le Geek et le Hippie avaient de quoi s'inquiéter, certes. Il ne les avait pas rêvé, il le savait. Ils les avais vus. Ils les avait entendus…

Leurs voix. Leurs éclats de rire, tout sauf naturels. Leurs pas, de l'autre côté des portes d'acier, qu'il avait fermé en catastrophe, à bout de souffle.

… Mais en était-il bien sûr ? N'avait-il pas rêvé tout ça ?

_Que faire ? En même temps, elle a raison… Mais… _

- Écoutez. La Fille a dit vrai. On a pas le choix. Il nous faut cet argent, on en a besoin. J'en ai besoin, pour vous.

- Mais Mathieu…

- Maître. C'est vrai. Et puis…

Il prit le temps de regarder chacune de ses personnalités, que ce soit le Patron qui continuait de fumer, imperturbable, non loin de l'autre toxicomane, ou le Prof qui dévisageait avec une déception certaine la Fille, qui avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire en l'entendant. Le Panda le regardait, lui, son regard de glace plongé dans le sien, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête pour vouloir retourner en cet endroit pendant que le gamer s'était rapproché de l'homme en onesie, à l'évidence peu rassuré. Il était vraiment contre cette idée, ça se voyait de là. Encore plus que pour les autres en tout cas.

Mais bon il fallait positiver, hein. Il ne restait plus que quatre nuits.

_Quatre nuits en Enfer, ouais ! Tu parles d'une information rassurante !_

- … Si ça se trouve c'était mon imagination...

Tout aussi bien il avait rêvé tout ça. Ouais, il devait se dire ça, il avait du manger une pizza pas fraîche, c'était tout…

Pourtant, au fond de lui, Mathieu savait qu'il aurait du mal à croire ça. Vraiment.

* * *

><p>Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser y retourner comme ça sans rien faire, le petit avait raison.<p>

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient y faire après tout ? Mathieu l'avait dit, ils avaient besoin de cet argent pour joindre les deux bouts, tous. Et si ça se trouvait, il avait eu une hallucination…

L'angoisse d'un lieu inconnu. D'un poste de nuit, alors qu'on en a pas l'habitude. Les choses pouvaient vite s'enchaîner partant de là…

Dans tout les cas, ils devaient faire quelque chose.

Ça, le Hippie en était persuadé alors qu'il fumait, tranquillement installé sur le canapé du salon, son esprit déjà bien embrumé par la drogue et ses effets. Mais pour le moment les coccinelles et les poissons violets à moustaches attendraient ! Y avait urgence.

L'empêcher d'y aller ? C'était dire bye bye au salaire, et même s'il était contre le capitalisme, il savait que ce n'était pas une solution…

Le faire s'y rendre avec un moyen de défense ? Une arme du Patron, peut être ?

… Ouais non, pas assez « Peace & Love » ça. Et puis si c'était vraiment des robots, ils s'en fichaient, de la poudre et des balles !

Que faire…

Tirant une taffe, il jeta un œil à l'heure que leur box internet affichait : Quinze heures trente. Il était donc en train de réfléchir à ça depuis tout ce temps…

_En même temps, gros, t'as l'habitude de pas voir le temps passer. T'étonnes pas._

En attendant il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à ses problèmes.

Que faire, bon sang !

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, vite ! Enfin vite… A son rythme quoi, mais vite quand même !

Faire ce qu'aucun de ses frères n'avait eu l'idée de faire jusqu'à présent. Sauf le Geek, qui finalement était loin d'être celui qui se préoccupait le moins de leur créateur, mais qui manquait cruellement de force de persuasion. Pourtant il avait raison de s'en faire !

Et si Mathieu avait vraiment eu raison ?

Il regarda son joint pendant un instant, comme si celui-ci allait se mettre à lui répondre. Ouais… Il avait peut être raison, en fait…

Mais dans ce cas, il était hors de question qu'il y retourne, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux !

_Il a pas le choix, il te l'a dit, essaie de retenir ce qu'on te sort un peu plus de trois secondes, mec… _

Pourtant, y aller seul le mettrait en danger. Inévitablement.

Le toxicomane s'arrêta net dans son geste, les yeux écarquillées, comme s'il venait d'avoir la révélation du siècle. C'était ça !

_S'il y va tout seul, il est en danger, personne ne peut savoir ce qui lui arrive ! Mais oui ! Oh, merci les pissenlits, vous êtes cool les gars ! _

Il suffisait donc que Mathieu y aille accompagné de quelqu'un, et tout serait réglé !

Oui. Quelqu'un. Mais qui ? La Fille n'accepterait jamais, le Patron non plus, après tout il ne croyait pas à cette histoire de robots tueurs…

Le Prof ? Non, non, il était occupé, autant le laisser tranquille.

Le Geek alors ? Le Hippie n'eut pas besoin d'envisager cette hypothèse plus de trois secondes avant de se dire que ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Il était tellement stressé, le gamin, qu'il allait plus faire peur à Mathieu qu'autre chose. Et il avait pas besoin de ça, leur créateur.

Qui alors…

Nouveau regard vers la box. Quinze heures trente-huit. Et bien, ça passait vite…

Il devait trouver quelqu'un. A tout prix. Quitte à y envoyer Capsule de Bière !

Soudain, ses neurones s'extirpèrent des effets de la drogue quelques secondes, assez longtemps pour lui présenter une énième et envisageable solution en tout cas. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Le Hippie se leva, tira une taffe puis, après avoir jeté un regard vers la chambre de Mathieu, s'en alla vers son cher Combi, son refuge. Il souriait, fier de lui.

Il avait trouvé un accompagnateur pour le Youtuber. Enfin.

* * *

><p>Deux heures vingt. Et aucun déplacement suspect.<p>

Mathieu soupira, mi-figue mi-raisin, ne sachant quoi penser de tout ça alors qu'il continuait de zapper sur les différentes pistes des caméras. Rien à l'horizon. Pas un mouvement de cil, que les robots n'avaient d'ailleurs plus s'ils en avaient eu un jour, ni même de petit doigt. Rien. Juste l'inertie la plus totale. Plus morts que des macchabées et ce n'était pas peu de le dire !

De plus, ils étaient bien loin d'avoir l'air prêts à partir se promener, à bien y regarder… Vraiment loin.

A croire qu'il avait rêvé tout ça, sans déconner.

Mais d'un côté, un constat du genre le rassurait, et pas qu'un peu même ! C'était pas plus mal, après tout !

Il essaya de rire, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, lui donnant un air un peu étrange. Oui, il aurait aimé rire, pour se détendre un peu et essayer de ne pas céder à la paranoïa comme ça avait probablement été le cas la veille.

C'est ça, il aurait adoré pouvoir se prendre un fou rire dans sa petite cabine, à rédiger le script de son prochain épisode tout en pensant à regarder de temps à autre trois peluches géantes qui s'en battaient les steacks de sa petite personne. Juste passer sa nuit à veiller à ce que personne ne se fasse la malle avec un de ces machins… Comme si quelqu'un pouvait vouloir d'eux tiens…

Mais non, la vérité était bien loin de tout ça. Enfin, si son cerveau ne lui avait pas joué un sale tour la veille en tout cas !

- Hé, gros… Ils ont pas l'air pressés tes collègues, lança une voix sur sa gauche, semblable en tout point à la sienne hormis le fait qu'elle était plus chantante et synonyme d'une absence totale d'anxiété.

Mathieu quitta ses écrans des yeux pour planter son regard dans celui du Hippie, à travers les lunettes de soleil mauve de sa personnalité. Tiens, il était encore de la partie lui.

… Et oui, Mathieu n'était pas venu seul, cette fois-ci. Il en avait pas eu le choix, d'ailleurs.

- Nan, ça c'est sûr… Mais t'en fais pas va, hier ils ont bien attendu avant de se décider à bouger. C'est qu'une question de temps.

- Dément…

- Ouais, non, je ne dirai pas ça personnellement. S'ils pouvaient avoir la flemme de se dégourdir les jambes ce soir, ça me plairait bien !

Changement de caméra. 1A. 1C. Rien à signaler.

Le youtuber poussa un nouveau soupir de soulagement. Bien. Que le calme dure, surtout !

Il entendit un cliquetis dans son dos, qu'il ne put que reconnaître en sentant aussitôt l'odeur âcre de fumée. Il sourit en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il avait l'esprit tranquille, lui.

- Au fait, ça m'étonne que tu aies eu envie de venir avec moi. C'est les autres qui t'ont envoyé en soutien pour voir si je mentais pas, c'est ça ?

Aucune réponse. Il pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face au toxicomane, qui le fixait, son joint entre les lèvres. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, sans pour autant se séparer de son sempiternel sourire.

- Tu peux le dire hein, je vais pas engueuler les autres pour autant, rassure-toi.

- Pourquoi je le dirai, gros ?

- Parce que si c'est la vérité, c'est bon à savoir.

- Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, tu sais…

Le Hippie tira une taffe, lentement, prenant le temps d'inspirer avant de rejeter tout aussi tranquillement la fumée de ses poumons, pendant que son créateur le dévisageait, surpris par sa réponse. Certes, ça arrivait souvent au Hippie de sortir des trucs du genre, quand ça lui prenait, mais ça n'en restait pas moins surprenant, surtout quand on savait qu'il était plus souvent défoncé que conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Et, à vrai dire ça l'avait surpris de trouver le Hippie sur le pas de la porte, à l'heure de son départ pour la pizzeria.

Mais le problème n'était pas là. De nouveau, il s'en retourna à l'écran de sa tablette. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de ce qu'il avait vu… Avaient-ils réellement bougé ?

Oh, oui, elles avaient bougé. Ça c'était certain, il avait encore un semblant de mémoire et de bon sens quand même ! Il n'était pas fou…

Pourtant, depuis le temps que lui et le Hippie étaient posés là, à attendre que l'heure tourne, rien ne s'était passé. Il serra les mâchoires, agacé. Il s'était attendu à un scénario du genre. Bien sûr qu'elles allaient le troller, ces saletés ! Elles l'avaient déjà fait la nuit précédente, alors pourquoi s'interdire de recommencer ce soir hein ? Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que l'une d'entre elles ne trouve un stratagème pour s'éclipser en douce…

Il fallait juste attendre. Rien d'autre.

- C'est l'éléphant qui a voulu que je sois là, gros.

… Bien évidement. Qui d'autre.

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le Hippie avait beau être défoncé en permanence, il l'appréciait énormément.

- Tu es donc venu de ton plein gré ?

- Ouais gros. Je me suis dit que ça serait pas cool de te laisser y aller seul alors que tu avais peur.

Touché. Voilà comment le Youtuber se sentait après les paroles de son homologue au bob.

- … Merci, mec. Sincèrement.

Le Hippie tira une taffe pour toute réponse, finissant son joint pendant que Mathieu retournait jeter un œil à sa montre. Deux heures quarante-six.

Et il avait faim. Vraiment faim. Oui mais…

Il se remémora aussitôt les événements de la veille, et un violent frisson le traversa. Non, c'était pas une bonne idée. Il fallait nécessairement passer par la salle principale pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Il jeta un œil aux caméras, pensif. Le trio infernal était toujours là, malheureusement dans la salle de réception bien entendu, sinon c'était pas drôle.

Mais le couloir à sa droite permettait d'entrer dans la grande salle et d'avoir la porte de la cuisine à deux mètres de lui, toujours sur sa droite. C'était bon ça. Très bon.

Un chemin court et efficace. Sécurisé.

_Non, du con, pas sécurisé, s'ils veulent taper un sprint, ils le feront quand même ! _

Mathieu était terrifié, il voulait y aller, mais sa motivation n'y était plus vraiment.

- Hé gros, je te sens tendu.

… _Perspicace, le camé._

- T'as envie d'une pizza, Hippie ?

- Elles sont végétariennes ici ? Si oui, je dis pas non ! Ça fera passer le temps aussi !

- Euh… Je présume qu'ils en ont une comme ça oui.

En vérité Mathieu n'en savait strictement rien. Ça à la limite, c'était même tout sauf important.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était que sa personnalité ait un semblant de motivation de plus que lui.

- Tu te sens le courage de bouger de là ?

* * *

><p>Finalement, Mathieu commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée, d'envoyer le Hippie à la chasse aux pizzas. Sérieusement.<p>

Parce que oui, le Youtuber avait laissé y aller son homologue, trop effrayé à l'idée de quitter la cabine. Quelle lâcheté.

_Vu ce qui t'est arrivé, non mon gars, j'appelle ça de l'instinct de survie_, pensa-t-il pendant qu'il entendait du bruit s'échapper de la cuisine, à défaut d'avoir une caméra fonctionnelle à cet endroit. Simple mesure de précaution, après tout. Et puis vu comme les animatroniques semblaient en avoir quelque chose à faire, du Hippie, il préférait ne pas se montrer, au risque qu'ils le reconnaissent et ne se décident à tenter de lui faire un câlin…

Ce cheminement de pensées semblait stupide et là juste pour se faire bonne conscience ? Tant mieux ! En attendant, Mathieu l'assumait.

On n'était jamais trop prudent. Jamais.

- Hé gros, c'par où la sortie ?

Grésillement dans le talkie walkie à sa gauche. Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant avant de presser le bouton qui permettait de répondre. Oui, finalement il avait bien fait de faire partir le Hippie avec un talkie, à croire qu'il avait senti que sans ça, ils allaient avoir des ennuis.

Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas comme si il savait que le Hippie était sa personnalité avec le sens de l'orientation le plus bâclé de l'histoire de l'être humain… Non pas du tout voyons !

_Alors ça plus la drogue… On bat tout les records je crois. _

Et oui, il n'avait pas pensé à ce léger détail sur le coup. Ironie du sort.

Si le Hippie arrivait à rejoindre la cabine de sécurité avant les six heures du matin, il y aurait un miracle.

- Comment ça, Hippie, y a qu'une porte, tu reprends celle par laquelle t'es rentré c'est tout !

- Mais y en a pas qu'une de porte-

- Non, le reste c'est des placards, mec, courage, cherche une porte toute seule, tu peux le faire.

Silence de l'autre côté de la ligne. Une minute. Deux minutes... Cinq minutes ?

Le stéphanois commençait à se faire du souci. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Que son confrère avait eu un moment de réflexion philosophique, un bug peut être ? Ou que…

_Ou qu'une de ces saloperies l'a eu !_

Mathieu se connecta aussitôt à la 1A puis la 1C avant de soupirer de soulagement. Ils étaient tous là.

- … Hé, baisse la clim' Mathieu, il fait super froid dans le restaurant…

La clim' ? Froid ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Mathieu pour comprendre. Et une de plus pour écraser la paume de sa main contre son front. Oh l'imbécile !

- Non, la sortie où il fait froid, c'en est pas une, Hippie. Ressors de là de suite.

- Mais gros, tu m'as dit là où y avait qu'une porte isolée…

- Oui mais j'ai pas pensé que tu arriverais à trouver la chambre froide. Allez sors de là !

- … Trop de portes. Foutue Babylone.

Mathieu entendit une porte en métal claquer, ainsi que des bruits de pas traînants dans la cuisine. La discrétion incarnée, comme la totalité de ses personnalités. Quoi qu'encore, il était peut être le plus discret d'entre eux…

Un mouvement en 1B attira son attention : Le Hippie venait d'y apparaître, deux cartons de pizza dans les mains. Mission accomplie !

Mais maintenant, il restait le plus difficile à faire.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent, alors qu'il regardait le trio de robots, inanimés. Le micro-onde était tout près d'eux…

- Mec, grouille-toi, j'aime pas te savoir près d'eux.

- Peace gros, ils sont cool regarde ! Et puis les loutres sont avec moi, je risque rien.

- Non, tu ne risques pas « rien ». Dois-je te rappeler que-

- Hé Mathieu.

L'interpellé s'arrêta net dans sa phrase pour regarder la caméra dans laquelle il vit le Hippie le fixer, un doux sourire sur le visage. Il semblait parfaitement détendu, au point où il aurait très bien pu être tranquillement installé dans son Combi que ça reviendrait au même.

Au moins un des deux pour avoir l'esprit tranquille, remarque.

- Ils ont tout sauf l'air de vouloir se mettre à courir, gros. Et au pire, on partagera notre pizza avec eux, il est où le problème ? Alors zen, commence pas à répandre des mauvaises vibrations partout, ça servirait à rien. Et puis, le micro-onde il fait ce qu'il peut, je peux pas lui demander de se dépêcher, tu comprends… Il est fatigué, après tout.

Fatigué. Ouais, s'il le disait…

Il n'était pas le seul à l'être pour le coup. Mathieu jeta un œil à son portable avant de soupirer. Trois heures cinq. JUSTE trois heures cinq à peine ?! Ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié de la nuit là, il était sérieux, l'Iphone ?

_Bordel les minutes, bougez-vous… Ça ne me semblait pas aussi long hier…_

Il se surprit à rire nerveusement à ce constat. Normal que ça n'avait pas semblé aussi long voyons !

_T'as passé la moitié de ta nuit à t'emmerder et à appeler tes personnalités avant de passer l'autre moitié assis derrière une porte en acier à prier Raptor Jésus que ces saloperies t'oublient ! Logique que t'aies pas vu le temps passer, __abruti __! _

Remarque, ne valait-il pas mieux s'ennuyer mais ne rien craindre pour sa vie ? Réflexion philosophique de la soirée tiens.

«HORS SUJEEEEEEEEEEEET ! »

Un sourire en coin vint étirer ses lèvres, allant jusqu'à entendre la voix du Prof de Philo dans sa tête avec une précision à toute épreuve. Pour le coup, l'irritable personnalité de Kriss aurait eu plus que raison de lui en coller une avec son énorme masse. C'était à peu près tout sauf le moment de se poser une question pareille. Et puis même, ça n'était même pas sujet à réflexion !

Il fallait rester en vie et en bon état. Point.

Il entendit le micro-onde sonner, puis leva la tête pour voir le Hippie intervertir les pizzas, non sans avoir laissé échapper un râle après s'être brûlé avec l'aliment. Toujours aussi tête en l'air à l'évidence...

Il était en train de sourire, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec ses chères personnalités, si peu calmes mais pourtant si attachantes, lorsque toutes les caméras se brouillèrent en simultané.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?! _

Il essaya de réactualiser le moniteur, sans succès. De la neige, encore et toujours.

- Hippie, tu m'entends ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Mathieu réitéra son appel, ne lâchant pas des yeux les caméras, toujours bien décidées à demeurer sur la présentation de la neige.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était sûr.

Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine, lui arrachant quelques tremblements et une horrible sensation d'avoir froid. C'était pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout.

- Putain Hippie, fais pas l'idiot, réponds-moi, je sais que tu m'entends…

Il laissa passer une seconde. Puis cinq. Dix… Un peu plus peut être ?

Quand il arriva à plus d'une minute de silence, il se leva d'un bond et jeta un œil dans le couloir est, au cas où il aurait pu voir arriver le camé, les pizzas à la main, donc trop occupé pour répondre à défaut de posséder une autre paire de bras. Il y crut, sincèrement, jusqu'à voir le vide devant lui.

Mais il se passait quoi bon sang…

_Va voir. De suite._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, arrachant un cri de surprise à Mathieu qui fit volte face, observant avec une peur certaine le téléphone. Allons donc, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Le gars d'hier soir ? Aussi tard ?

Il y avait plus grave dans l'immédiat, bordel !

« Mais montre que t'as des couilles putain ! Agis en homme ! »

Le Hippie était sûrement en danger, peut être même…

Non, non, sûrement pas ! Ne pas penser une chose pareille !

- Hippie, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ?!

Le stéphanois regarda une nouvelle fois les caméras, ignorant le téléphone dont la sonnerie lui faisait mal aux tympans tant elle était stridente. Espérant soudainement voir le Hippie et son bob apparaître sur son écran. Mais rien… Toujours rien.

Il soupira puis attrapa d'un coup la lampe torche sur sa gauche avant de quitter la cabine, malgré la peur qui lui rongeait les tripes. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier. Et courir.

Prier pour qu'il ait eut une hallucination la veille.

_Arrête de te voiler la face._

Prier pour que les robots soient restés à leur place.

Son pas se fit plus rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à courir.

_Es-tu seulement assez naïf pour croire en ce que les autres disent ? Tu les as vu, tu le sais ! _

Courir pour espérer arriver à temps, trouver le Hippie encore en vie, pour qu'il n'y ait rien eu de plus qu'un simple bug des caméras.

Tout tant que ça n'impliquait rien de grave ou ces saloperies d'animatroniques !

* * *

><p>Mathieu rentra d'un coup de pied bien placé dans la porte dans la pièce principale, à bout de souffle, le faisceau de sa lampe braqué droit devant lui.<p>

Droit sur une silhouette de dos. Immobile.

- Hippie !

La silhouette sursauta, laissant échapper un petit cri alors qu'elle se retournait brusquement, en panique, la lumière se reflétant dans la paire de lunettes mauves qu'elle avait sur le nez. Mathieu abaissa aussitôt la lampe avant de soupirer, enfin rassuré. Il allait le tuer. C'était officiel.

- Mais bon sang, réponds quand je te parle, j'étais mort de trouille !

- Hé, peace gros, je faisais chauffer les pizzas…

- Tu as mis plus de dix minutes ! Dix ! Dis plutôt que tu as eu un moment d'absence oui !

Le Hippie allait pour ouvrir la bouche, mais la referma aussi sec, ne sachant quoi répondre à son créateur qui semblait autant paniqué que fou de rage qu'il l'ait laissé s'inquiéter de la sorte. Ce dernier eut même le temps de s'approcher de lui avant que le camé ne se décide à répondre, tout aussi interdit que son homologue : Dix minutes, vraiment ?

- Oh… Ça doit être la faute au tofu ça… Pardon, gros.

… Le tofu ? C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui répondre ?

Le youtuber faillit rétorquer qu'on s'en cognait du tofu et que c'était pas une raison pour ne plus le tenir au courant de ses faits et gestes alors qu'il savait que l'endroit était dangereux mais il se retint de justesse. Le Hippie était continuellement défoncé et parfois même à peine conscient de la réalité, lui rentrer dedans ne servirait à rien.

- C'est pas grave, tu es entier c'est le principal, Mathieu soupira de nouveau, un œil sur les animatroniques, toujours à leur place. Il était temps de rentrer, et vite, on ne savait jamais : Elles sont chaudes ça y est ?

- Ouais gros, la tienne était plus coriace d'ailleurs, elle se débattait !

- Si tu le dis. Allez on dégage.

Il avait déjà fait demi-tour pour reprendre le chemin vers la cabine de sécurité lorsque sa personnalité l'interpella. Il crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque en le trouvant près de la scène :

- Mec, reviens par ici de suite, c'est pas le moment !

- Gros, ils ont pas l'air méchants tu sais… Je les regarde depuis tout à l'heure et franchement, ils ont pas l'air mauvais… Et ils ont pas bougé.

- On s'en fout, ils marchent et ils ont voulu me faire la peau, ça me suffit. Viens là.

- Je sais pas, je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous veulent aucun mal…

- Dis ça à d'autres. Hippie, dépêche-toi s'il te plaît on a pas le-

Il avait déjà rejoint le Hippie, à contrecœur, faisant tout pour vaincre la peur qui le tenait par la gorge d'être aussi près de Bonnie, Chica et Freddy, lorsqu'il remarqua un mouvement sur sa gauche. Léger, à peine perceptible. Loin dans l'obscurité, si vif, si rapide qu'il avait cru avoir rêvé. Ou qu'il s'agissait de la caméra couvrant Pirate Cove.

Mais non, c'était trop gros pour n'être que la caméra.

_Mais c'est pas possible, ils sont tous là… Arrête putain, tu débloques Mathieu !_

Foxy.

Ce nom s'était imposé de lui-même dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne sache expliquer pourquoi. Ça et rien d'autre, même pas l'idée, plutôt logique, de braquer sa lampe dans cette direction pour vérifier quoi que ce soit et ainsi apaiser le sentiment d'angoisse qui montait en lui, non. Juste ce nom, qui lui était venu Raptor Jésus seul savait comment !

«C'est fascinant de constater que le corps humain peut survivre sans lobe frontal, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Non. Ça ne l'était pas, loin de là.

_Arrête de penser à ça. Tu te fais peur pour rien, même le Hippie l'a dit, tu n'as rien à craindre. Alors peace, tire sur son joint au pire une fois retournés dans la cabine, mais détends-toi. Tu tiendras pas la semaine à ce rythme…, _se dit-il en continuant de scruter la pénombre, en vain.

- … Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je crois que les coccinelles aiment pas cet endroit en fait...

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Mathieu se tourna vers le Hippie qui avait penché sa tête sur le côté entre temps, fixant les robots avec toujours autant d'intensité, les sourcils froncés, les pizzas dans les mains et son joint incandescent pendu aux lèvres.

- Y'a des mauvaises ondes, gros... J'ai l'impression d'm'être noyé sous Babylone !*

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Le Hippie allait pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, rien de plus que ce qui s'apparentait à un gémissement étouffé. Sur le coup, Mathieu ne comprit pas pourquoi, allant jusqu'à poser une main sur l'épaule du Hippie pour gentiment le secouer, avant de remarquer l'expression du visage de ce dernier :

Le camé de SLG, lui qui planait à dix mille d'ordinaire et riait toujours pour rien, était blême. Les yeux exorbités derrière ses lunettes de soleil, fixant le vide dans le dos de son créateur. Comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

- YO HO-O-O-O, SUR L'HEURE…

Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent d'un coup, d'horreur. Une voix, il avait bien entendu une voix. Le même genre que celles d'hier. Que celles...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les animatroniques. Non, ils étaient encore tous là pourtant…

Mais d'où pouvait-elle bien venir ?

- … HISSONS NOS COU-U-ULEURS…

Un mouvement dans son dos. Quelque chose d'immense, il en était sûr.

Il sentit le Hippie esquisser un mouvement vers l'arrière, un seul, ne lâchant pas des yeux ce qui lui faisait face, quoi que ce fut.

- … HISSEZ HAUT, L'ÂME DES PIRATES – Aidez-moi…

Les oreilles de Mathieu finirent par capter les bruits mécaniques derrière lui. Lents, mesurés. Il ferma les yeux, appuyant son front contre l'épaule du toxicomane, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles.

Bordel, il y en avait bien un quatrième entre ces murs… C'était sûr maintenant.

« Foxy. »

_Oh non, pas lui, c'est impossible, il__s__ ne l'aurai__en__t pas gardé en état de marche… Pas après ce qu'il y a eu… _

Il entendait les pas se rapprocher, à chaque fois un peu plus. Gauche, droite. Gauche, droite.

Et cette voix, gutturale, profonde, caverneuse même, qui fredonnait une chanson d'un autre temps…

Il fallait qu'ils retournent à la cabine. De suite.

- … JA-A-A-A-MAIS NE MOURRA…

Puis plus rien. Le silence.

Mathieu ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était terrorisé. Ça recommençait. Bon sang, mais ça n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter ?

Il voulait se retourner, mais il était paralysé. Terrifié par la présence qu'il sentait dans son dos et qu'il devinait assez menaçante pour que le Hippie le remarque. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas rester là comme ça, sans rien faire.

- Hippie, tu te sens de courir… ? Murmura le brun à l'oreille de son homologue, les yeux toujours clos, espérant qu'un miracle allait avoir lieu.

Un léger hochement de tête lui répondit, un peu trop rapide pour être d'une personne calme. Heureusement pour lui, l'autre semblait parfaitement en adéquation avec la réalité pour le moment. Même s'il était vrai que lui demander de courir était un peu abusé. Il n'avait jamais vu le Hippie courir, absolument jamais, il n'allait probablement pas s'y mettre maintenant. C'était à se demander s'il comprenait le sens de ce verbe, déjà !

- Gros, il dégage vraiment de mauvaises ondes, ton coyote… Je le sens pas du tout.

- Hein, de quoi tu parles ?

- Lui. Il… Il a quelque chose de mauvais en lui.

Mathieu prit son courage à deux mains puis prit la décision la plus folle de sa vie en moins de deux secondes. Il devait voir.

Il se retourna, faisant désormais face au quatrième animatronique de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir d'ailleurs :

Ce n'était pas un coyote à proprement parlé, il avait plus l'air d'un renard à en juger par ce qu'il restait de ce qui avait été, jadis, une queue. Une carcasse élancée, fine, d'un rouge orangé sombre, avec la partie au niveau du bassin d'un marron clair. Un corps autant rongé par la rouille que ce qu'il était le vestige vivant de mauvais traitements jadis prodigués sur l'animatronique, pour d'obscures raisons que Mathieu ralliait volontiers au tragique accident de 1987, jusqu'à en apercevoir son endosquelette mis à nu. Un cache-oeil légèrement relevé, dévoilant deux grands yeux ronds, d'un blanc aussi cru que ce que les iris de ces derniers brillaient d'une étrange lueur jaunâtre, au dessus d'une immense mâchoire saillante, grande ouverte. Mâchoire qui renfermait des crocs de bien cinq centimètres chacun, si ce n'était plus…

Et il était grand. Mon Dieu ce qu'il était grand comparé aux autres. Probablement dans les deux mètres cinquante.

Il ne fallut guère plus de temps à Mathieu pour être persuadé, sinon certain et convaincu, que ce qu'ils avaient devant eux était le fameux Foxy dont il avait tant entendu parler sur Internet. Et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout, au contraire.

Foxy. L'animatronique de Pirate Cove. 1C.

Ses yeux trouvèrent l'alcôve, au loin, plus ou moins reconnaissable au motif de ses rideaux. Rideaux qui étaient entièrement tirés, laissant apparaître une scène vide de tout acteur.

- Mec, on va courir. De suite.

- J'suis pas sûr de pouvoir, gros-

- Rien à foutre, je te jure que je vais te mettre un coup de pied au cul s'il le faut, mais on va rejoindre la cabine et fermer les portes, c'est clair ?

- Mathieu, je pourrai pas. J'ai… Gros, il m'inspire pas confiance du tout…

L'animatronique s'approcha un peu plus. Il fixait les deux Sommet, sans ciller, guettant leurs mouvements avec une attention toute particulière.

Mathieu n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il était plus alerte que les autres, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Mais à quel point, au juste...?

- Je m'en fiche, tu vas te motiver, prendre ton inspiration de Shiva, Bouddha, Ganesh ou de qui tu veux mais tu vas courir. Va jusqu'à la cabine si tu peux, au pire enferme-toi dans la cuisine…

- Gros, je peux pas courir… J'ai l'habitude d'être peace…

Le protéger. Le mettre en lieu sûr.

- Fonce et t'inquiète pas pour moi. On reste en contact. Allez maintenant !

Puis d'un geste, il poussa le Hippie sur sa droite, le forçant à partir dans cette direction, d'abord en titubant, puis en marchant, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, le pauvre.

Mais ça, il n'eut pas le temps de se le dire plus longtemps car il vit l'animatronique s'élancer à la poursuite de la personnalité, et ce qu'il vit le glaça sur place : Si le Hippie parvenait à s'enfermer à temps, ça serait une bonne chose, certes. Cependant, il allait être dans une sacrée mouise…

La porte de la cuisine se referma au nez de la créature d'acier, alors que le camé s'était appuyé derrière juste à temps pour la verrouiller. Un bruit sourd, qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Mathieu, pendant qu'il voyait Foxy prendre son élan avant de retourner s'écraser de ses bien trois cents kilos sur la porte, espérant l'enfoncer. Puis recommencer. Encore. Encore.

_Il ne s'arrêtera pas. Pas tant que la porte tiendra bon. _

La pensée s'était imposée dans l'esprit de Mathieu, implacable. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Et pendant ce temps-là, à même pas une dizaine de mètres de lui, le renard robotisé se jetait un cinquième fois contre la porte de la cuisine, avant de pousser un hurlement tellement strident, tellement puissant que le youtuber eut la certitude que s'il venait un jour à mourir, ce cri serait encore là, dans son esprit, pour l'accompagner. Un cri plein de hargne, à glacer le sang.

_Que faire ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?! _

Si le Hippie venait à ouvrir la porte, dans un moment de déconnexion avec la réalité, il allait se faire mettre en pièces. Littéralement. Ça, pas besoin d'avoir fait Maths Sup' pour en arriver à cette conclusion vu l'acharnement de l'animatronique sur la pauvre porte, qu'il se demandait encore comment elle faisait pour être encore de la partie.

Il fallait agir. Vite. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Détourner l'attention de Foxy du Hippie. Puis foutre le camp jusqu'au poste de sécurité. Immédiatement.

Un bruit fit tourner la tête à Mathieu, le temps d'une seconde. Bonnie venait de descendre de la scène.

_Je ne peux plus attendre putain ! Plus du tout !_

« On est une famille, Mathieu ! On a pas le droit de laisser quelqu'un sur le carreau ici ! Personne ! »

Les mots du Geek résonnèrent dans son crâne au moment où il prit probablement la seconde des idées les plus folles de sa vie.

La chaise qu'il avait attrapé au vol s'écrasa sur l'animatronique avec un craquement sinistre, volant en éclat contre la carcasse d'acier, stoppant net l'élan de Foxy qui eut l'air complètement pris au dépourvu, si seulement un robot était capable d'être surpris.

- Oh saloperie, j'suis là moi ! S'entendit-il soudain crier, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il commença à éventuellement se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée au moment où la « saloperie » en question pivota lentement sur elle même, à quatre pattes, pour ensuite se relever, lentement, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur en grognant, un bruit de mécanique étrange, presque une sorte de bruit blanc saturé. Dans tout les cas quelque chose de menaçant.

- TU VAS AVOIR DROIT AU SU-U-U-U-UPLICE DE LA PLANCHE POUR ÇA… La voix caverneuse s'éleva à nouveau de l'animatronique aux yeux jaunes, pendant qu'il avançait vers Mathieu, levant devant lui un bras que Mathieu découvrit avec une angoisse grandissante : Un crochet était attaché au bout, en brave et fidèle accessoire digne du pirate qu'était censé être Foxy. Tâché de sang et de rouille.

Non, c'était pas bon ça.

- Gros, il se passe quoi dehors… ?

Le talkie walkie venait de s'activer, laissant entendre la voix du Hippie, peu tranquille pour une fois. Mathieu fit un autre pas en arrière, suivant des yeux Foxy et Bonnie, qui était un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Encore que le lapin géant, il s'en foutait bien pour le moment.

Le danger, il était en face. Réellement.

- Mec, Mathieu venait de trouver la touche de réponse sur l'appareil noir à sa ceinture. Sa main était moite contre le plastique : Reste là où tu es. Ne fais aucun bruit. Je viendrai te chercher, promis.

- Mais gros, j'en ai marre de tenir compagnie à des pizzas moi-

- Hippie, on a pas le temps ! Soit tu restes là tranquille, soit tu sors discrètement et tu fonces à l'office par le couloir est, je vais essayer de retenir l'attention du robot… Dans tout les cas, je m'en bats les steacks là, mais pitié, c'est pas le moment de débattre !

- Je fais quoi alors ?

- Putain, ce que tu veux !

Le Hippie n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Foxy poussa un nouvel hurlement avant de se jeter droit sur un Mathieu qui prit ses jambes à son cou, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Comme si la course poursuite de la veille ne lui avait pas suffit.

Et pourtant, celle contre Chica et Bonnie lui semblait n'être qu'une promenade de santé en comparaison. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le couloir ouest, pour aussitôt entendre les pas de l'animatronique directement dans son dos. Foxy courrait plus vite, infiniment plus vite que ses confrères… Et s'il l'attrapait…

_Allons donc, tu lui as cassé une chaise sur le dos, je veux bien comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas te faire la bise ! Putain Mathieu, cours ! Cours ! Cours !_

Il entendit les mâchoires démesurées de Foxy claquer dans l'air, juste derrière lui. Prêtes à le saisir.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pendant que la douleur et le manque d'air lui sciaient les côtes, lui faisaient mal, l'épuisaient au plus haut point. Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Courir, encore un peu, juste sur dix mètres !

Quand au Hippie, il osait espérer qu'il saurait se débrouiller. Faire le bon choix. Et vite.

Puis soudain, le choc, alors qu'il rencontrait le lino de plein fouet, porté par son élan. Un éclair de douleur supplémentaire, à lui couper le souffle, le paralysant sur place alors qu'il voulait se relever au plus vite. L'erreur !

Il venait de trébucher, bordel ! Avec l'autre bestiole juste derrière lui !

_Relève-toi ! Relève-toi !_

Il entendit l'animatronique relever le bras dans son dos, du moins ce qu'il devina être le bras car le crochet du renard s'abattit à l'endroit même où sa tête s'était trouvée un instant plus tôt, alors qu'il s'était relevé d'un bond, ignorant son corps qui le suppliait presque de s'arrêter de courir tant la douleur le transperçait de part en part. Il avait probablement une cheville foulée, si ce n'était plus mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter, jamais ! Si la peur donnait des ailes, la panique, elle, vous offrait une endurance hors du commun, et Mathieu le constatait avec effroi : Tout, n'importe quoi, tant qu'il ne se laissait pas capturer par Foxy !

Et soudain, l'entrée de l'office apparut, juste devant lui, béante. Grande ouverte.

_Cours putain, cours !_

Et il eut le temps d'entendre l'animatronique de Pirate Cove pousser un troisième cri, interminable et à en terroriser le Patron en personne, alors qu'il se jetait dans la cabine de sécurité et pressait le bouton de fermeture de la porte avec les dernières miettes d'énergie qui lui restait, à bout de souffle et de nerfs.

* * *

><p>Il était encore là. Vivant. En vie.<p>

Un miracle. Un véritable miracle.

Mathieu se laissa tomber au sol, assis contre la lourde porte en acier alors qu'il entendait le renard s'acharner dessus, grognant et se jetant de toutes ses forces contre celle-ci. Il était vide de tout. D'énergie, de volonté, d'espoir alors qu'il venait de voir que l'horloge n'indiquait que cinq heures du matin. Encore une putain d'heure, vraiment ? Cette nuit n'allait-elle donc jamais se finir ?

Soudain, il fit un bond en entendant l'autre porte s'activer, prêt à fuir. Il avait commencé à faire son testament par la pensée et avait trouvé le bouton de la porte dans son dos, sur le point de l'activer quitte à détaler avec Foxy sur les talons, lorsqu'il réalisa que ce qui se tenait devant lui n'était que le Hippie, qui venait de verrouiller l'autre porte en passant. Dieu seul ne saurait jamais par quel miracle cela avait pu se produire, pourtant il était là, en un morceau ! Et celui-ci le regardait, un sourire doux sur le visage, bien qu'un peu hésitant. Il tremblait.

- Gros, il se passe quoi ici… ? J'en ai trop pris hein ?

La voix du camé finit de tirer Mathieu de l'état de torpeur dans lequel ce qu'il venait de vivre l'avait plongé. Il le regardait, perdu, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il avait eu raison, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Les animatroniques étaient vivants, putain ! Tous !

- Je ne sais pas Hippie… Et non, c'est vrai… Putain, tout ça est bien réel… Les robots… Ils…

- Hé, peace Gros, détends-toi… C'est bon, ils peuvent pas rentrer ici. Et puis moi je te croyais tu sais…

Mathieu vit le Hippie s'approcher, de sa démarche un peu gauche, alors qu'il tirait de la poche de son jean son paquet de tabac, à l'évidence bien décidé à avoir recours à ce qu'il connaissait de mieux pour retrouver ses esprits, à savoir un bon joint adapté à une situation du genre. Et pour le coup, il le soutenait à cent pour cent. Sans déconner, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

_L'enfer, mec. C'est pas une pizzeria, ça…T'as atterri en Enfer !  
><em>

Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait sans même le remarquer, d'épuisement et de la pression qui redescendait, au moment où se prit le visage dans les mains. Il était à bout. C'était trop tout ça, infiniment trop pour lui. Qui pouvait continuer de faire tourner une pizzeria avec des monstres pareils ?! Qui était assez fou pour, bon sang !

Non, le fou dans l'histoire c'était lui. Il allait finir par y perdre l'esprit !

- Gros, t'en veux ?

Il n'eut même pas le courage de répondre au Hippie, attrapant au vol le joint qu'il lui tendait pour tirer une taffe, chose qu'il n'avait pourtant pas fait depuis fort longtemps. Ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant que ses muscles ne se détendent d'un coup, alors que ses soucis s'envolaient avec la fumée qu'il expira. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de pizzeria. Plus de robots. Plus de lutte pour sa survie. Même de notion d'électricité à conserver pour rester à l'abri dans l'office. Rien. Juste lui, assis sur le sol, en train de fumer. Il aurait pu se trouver dans un bon bain chaud en cet instant que ça lui aurait fait le même effet.

Il entendit quelque chose cogner contre la porte, puis leva les yeux pour voir Chica contre la vitre en face de lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, seule chose dont il était encore capable avec l'action de fumer. Fumer pour se détendre. Fumer pour oublier un peu ce qui se passait autour de lui.

D'un coup le monde pouvait s'écrouler qu'il n'en aurait plus rien à foutre. Littéralement. Là, enfin, pour la première fois depuis le début de son service, il était _bien_.

Et qu'ils aillent se faire tous foutre, ces animatroniques à la con ! Il voulait juste partir d'ici, et ne jamais revenir. Jamais.

Le Hippie regardait son créateur fumer, ayant pris entre temps conscience que ce dernier était bien parti pour se faire le joint à lui seul. Il s'en refit un, calmement, sans chercher plus loin, puis l'alluma, sans pour autant lâcher Mathieu des yeux. Il l'inquiétait. Certes, Babylone avait sûrement la main mise sur l'endroit tant ce qu'il s'y passait était dingue, il était maintenant sûr que c'était pas dû à la drogue, ce qu'il avait vu. Mais de là à mettre Mathieu dans un tel état…

Il rejeta l'âcre fumée qui lui brûlait les poumons tout en jetant un regard autour de lui, espérant sincèrement toutes les bestioles qui peuplaient ses rêves psychédéliques que rien n'apparaisse dans l'office, avec eux. Regard qui remarqua la lumière rouge qui clignotait sur les hauteurs du bureau.

- Hey, gros… Je crois que quelqu'un a voulu t'appeler.

- Hein ?

Mathieu se releva, lentement, avant de retourner s'installer sur la chaise à roulettes avant de se mettre à rire et de s'étirer. Il avait sommeil, et ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Atrocement même. La nuit de repos qui s'annonçait ne serait pas de trop, si jamais il arrivait à dormir… Et pourtant, il riait. Il avait besoin de rire. La drogue l'y aidait, et bordel, pour le coup, il la remerciait bien ! Il en avait grandement besoin !

Et en effet, le Hippie avait raison. C'était bien le téléphone. Probablement le gars d'hier…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Marmonna-t-il en enfonçant la touche pour lire le message, ignorant le Hippie qui l'interrogeait du regard entre deux taffes, sans comprendre. De qui parlait-il donc ?

« Salut, salut ! Oh, je vois que tu es arrivé à la seconde nuit, félicitations ! Bon ce soir je ne parlerai pas aussi longtemps qu'hier puisque Freddy et ses chers compagnons deviennent de plus en plus actifs à mesure que la semaine progresse. Hmm, tu sais ça serait une bonne idée que tu vérifies les caméras de temps en temps pendant que je parle, juste histoire d'être sûr qu'ils sont toujours à leur place. Observation plutôt intéressante en passant, Freddy lui-même ne descend pas souvent de la scène. En revanche j'ai entendu dire qu'il devenait bien plus actif dans le noir, je présume donc que ce n'est qu'une raison de plus pour ne pas arriver à court d'électricité, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais également te conseiller, en passant, d'avoir recours aux lumières incorporées dans les portes, parfois, puisqu'il y a des points que les caméras ne couvrent pas, en l'occurrence ceux juste à côté des portes de la cabine de sécurité. Donc, euh… Si jamais tu venais à ne pas trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un sur tes caméras, surtout pense aux lumières sur tes portes. Je suis sérieux. Tu pourrais n'avoir que quelques secondes pour réagir si il venait à y avoir quelque chose là, bien que je ne parle pas de ça dans la possibilité où tu pourrais être en danger, bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train d'impliquer, loin de là. »

Monsieur Téléphone, encore lui.

Ce gars irritait Mathieu au plus haut point, et ce même s'il n'avait pas les idées totalement claires, entre le trop plein d'émotions et les quelques effets du joint sur lui. C'était qui, cet abruti fini qui voulait le pseudo rassurer chaque nuit ? «Je ne parle pas de ça dans la possibilité où tu pourrais être en danger », bien sûr ! Et puis quoi encore, il était peut être censé partager un paquet de Springles avec Foxy et l'autre enfoiré de nuggets, tant qu'on y était ?! Il était fou de lui dire ça !

Et puis comment pouvait-il dire qu'il était sur ce poste alors que c'était lui, à cette place ? Hein ? Comment ? Des messages pré-enregistrés peut être ?

Dans tout les cas, s'il le trouvait un jour, il l'attacherait à cette chaise et le laisserait là, une nuit entière. Il se le jura. Juste pour que l'autre sache de quoi il parlait avec autant d'engouement !

« Oh et sinon, pense à vérifier Pirate Cove. Tu peux croire qu'il n'y a que des rideaux à y voir, mais détrompe-toi. Le personnage qui réside en cet endroit est assez unique en son genre et il tend à devenir de plus en plus actif si les caméras ne se retrouvent pas braquées sur lui pendant un long moment… Hn, je présume qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on le regarde en permanence non plus, cela dit. Je ne sais pas. »

… _Non, sans rire ! _

La tête de Mathieu rencontra le bureau, pendant qu'il fermait les yeux. Foxy. Pirate Cove.

Il le savait, cet enfoiré. Il le savait et il ne l'avait pas prévenu d'emblée ! Quel imbécile, ça lui faisait une belle jambe de ne l'apprendre que maintenant !

« Enfin bref, je suis certain que tu as la situation sous contrôle, aussi je ne t'embêterai pas plus longtemps. Uhm, je reviendrai te parler bientôt, bye. »

Ouais, ouais. Ciao bella !

- Tu le connais, gros ?

- Pas du tout. Mais il aime bien m'appeler tout les soirs, c'est son petit plaisir personnel.

- Et tu sais vraiment pas qui c'est, t'es sûr ?

- Certain.

Le Hippie haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à prolonger le dialogue alors qu'il sentait que Mathieu était à deux doigts de l'implosion. Aussi préféra-t-il le laisser tranquille, se contentant de fumer en attendant que les tant attendues six heures du matin arrivent, sans trop d'encombres hormis un ballet d'ombres de temps à autre, derrière les portes et les vitres qui encadraient l'office. Le camé ne savait pas trop comment décrire ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Mathieu, mais une chose était sûre, il se passait un truc pas net ici. Des mauvaises ondes, partout. Cet endroit était mauvais, corrompu, il en était sûr.

Et en particulier les animatroniques. Surtout eux, en fait.

_Ils doivent avoir un souci, gros… _

Oui, probablement.

En tout cas, la seule chose dont il fut certain, c'était la tête que tirèrent les autres personnalités en les voyant rentrer, aux alentours des sept heures vingt. De l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension à l'état brut. Et des questions. Beaucoup de questions.

* * *

><p><strong>* Encore un immense merci à ma p'tite HippiqueAndYDeaLD (Pseudo à rallonge~ x3) pour cette phrase qui m'aura tant donnée de fil à retordre et, mine de rien, à tous ses bons conseils car franchement, elle supporte non seulement mes élans de passion pour FnaF depuis le début (Ce qui est déjà assez lourd je présume XD) mais en plus de ça elle répond toujours présente quand j'ai un petit doute au niveau du scénario, ou d'une réplique… Alors mille merci putain, et des bouquets de fleurs par centaines ! *^* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vingt. Fucking. Pages. En taille 12 s'il vous plaît !<strong>

**Je crois que sans déconner, c'est l'un de mes plus longs chapitres jamais sortis. OO Champagne !**

**Bon, et bien qu'en pensez-vous ? Toujours conquis ? :$ Oui je vous l'accorde il peut y avoir quelques ressemblances avec le précédent, mais maintenant ça reste FnaF quoi. XD Et puis, j'avais vraiment envie de commencer à mettre en scène ce cher Foxy, que l'on avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'apercevoir, il méritait donc une place de choix dans ce chapitre. J'ose espérer que les fans de notre pirate préféré en seront satisfaits ! :3 **

**Bref, normalement le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici fin janvier, je voudrai avancer mes autres fics avant, mais qui sait, si l'inspiration me vient avant… ^^ **

**Sinon, j'ai une annonce à vous faire (Celles suivant ma fic Calendrier, vous le savez déjà) : **

**Je suis actuellement en train de songer à une fan fiction qui mettrait en scène quelques uns de nos youtubers préférés. Jusque là, rien de bien affolant.**

**Seulement voilà, ce qui me fait venir vers vous, c'est le contenu qu'elle posséderait. :/**

**Je suis une fan de Vocaloid. De gore également. Vous ne voyez pas le lien ? Je vous l'amène donc sur un plateau : La série Onibi des Vocaloid, crée par Masa-P.**

**C'est une série de onze chansons basées sur le foklore japonais et ses légendes, notamment une, celle du Kitsune no Yomeiri, pour les amateurs de la culture nippone. **

**Seulement voilà, ces chansons, dont l'univers m'inspire totalement pour cette fanfiction, sont gores. Glauques. Dérangeantes. Et certains de leurs thèmes en sont même carrément malsains, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas les tripes sévèrement accrochées -Ou une case en moins, comme votre chère auteure. :/ Et j'ai donc très peur que vous ne puissiez pas vouloir de cette fic, de par ce qui va s'avérer être un contenu digne du rating MA. Oui, même pas M, MA, le rating non représenté sur FF, car non existant dessus ! **

**Meurtre, homosexualité (Ouais bon ça encore, ça choquera personne je crois ! XD), démence, possession, malédiction, inceste, twincest, prostitution, cannibalisme, scènes de sexe, esclavage, mariage forcé, exécutions, tortures,… Je continue la liste ou ça vous suffit niveau vague aperçu de la série ? ^^' Et encore je vous jure que je n'ai pas tout dit. **

**Bien entendu, il est des choses que soit, je ne ferai qu'évoquer de manière vague, soit que je ferai subir à des « personnages OC tiers, créés juste pour servir la noble cause de victimes dans la fanfiction ». Mais cela n'empêche pas que j'ai peur de vos réactions et que je m'en remets donc à vous :**

**Dois-je, ou non, écrire et publier cette histoire ? Sachant que si oui, ce serait de très longs chapitres, probablement aussi gros que celui-ci, et qu'ils ne sortiraient pas tous les mois, car ils représenteraient pour moi une masse énorme de travail et de relecture, de réécriture… Tout pour être de la meilleure qualité possible. A produire un texte «dérangeant » à la Jardin des Supplices, autant qu'il envoie un tant soit peu du bois. O/**

**Bref je vous laisse me faire part de votre avis ci-dessous~ :$**

**Sur-ce je vous laisse et vous fais tout plein de bisous en attendant de vous retrouver au détour d'un futur chapitre !**

**Votre dévouée Lavi' qui vous aime. x3**


End file.
